Um Navio Pirata
by Sah Cherry
Summary: Sinopse: Elα αmαvα o mαr mαis que quαlquer coisα, deixou de lαdo tudo prα seguir seu sonho e jurαvα nuncα deixαr αs pessoαs ficαrem nα frente de seus objetivos, pelo menos erα o que α jovem de cabelos róseos pensαvα αntes de conhecer... Uchihα Sαsuke. UA
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Adoro o mar, eu realmente o amo demais, por isso aos 14 anos decidi abandonar a rica vida que tinha por essa que não dá tanto lucro assim. Quando fuji, fui procurar abrigo com uma tia minha, Tsunade, a mesma é irmã de meu pai, mas não é que nem ele, assim como eu, tem uma grande paixão pelos mares. Ela me deu abrigo, comida e um "lar", não é uma casa, moramos num navio com o resto da tripulação, minha tia é capitã. Lá fiz 3 amigas, Ten-Ten, Temari e Ino, eram muito companheiras, claro que tive que ralar pra aprender a usar espadas e ser hoje uma grande pirata, elas me ensinaram tudo que eu sei hoje, devo a elas ser uma grande pirata,assim como minha tia!

Holandes, 06 de março de 1610.

Às vezes morar num navio encomoda, claro que tem lá suas vantagens, já acorda olhando para o mar, mas acordar as cinco da manhã por causa de ataques inimigos é sacanagem! Acordei com o sinal de alerta, o que acordou toda tripulação. Me vesti rápido, minha blusa branca larga, meu corpete preto em couro, minha calça e botas até a metade da panturrilha, rapidamente me dirigi até minha comoda, peguei minhas duas espadas coloquei no cinto e depois minha arma.

Subi rapidamente até o convés do navio e ao longe já dava para ver o navio negro que se aproximava. Estava uma correria, logo ordenei a tripulação a preparar os canhões.

- Sakura! - Gritou Temari na proa do navio já descendo as escadas. - Cadê sua tia?

- Não sei, provavelmente dormindo! - Ela nunca acordava com o toque de alerta, isso irritava. - Ino! - Gritei a vendo em um dos canhões carregando. - Largue isso e procure minha tia!

- Oook testuda! - Ela sai correndo.

- Srta. Haruno, a tripulação aguarda ordens! - Disse um dos nossos piratas ao meu lado.

- Agora se preparem para atacar, peguem as armas rápido! - Disse nervosa. Pelo jeito aquele navio não era um navio comum, era negro, já tinha ouvido falar dele, mas agora eu não lembraria mesmo!

Olhei para trás e vi minha tia já preparada para lutar, quando chegou perto de mim nervosa olhou para o navio que agora já estava bem perto e arregalou os olhos.

- Por que não tocou o alarme Sakura? - Ela berrou comigo, era só o que me faltava, aquela peituda dormindo que nem uma porca e eu não toquei o alarme.

- O alarme tocou tia, a senhora que nunca acorda.

- Que seja, o navio já está virando a bom bordo(lado esquerdo) - Quando ela dizia vi que o navio já estava a pelo menos 8 metros de distância já se virando para atirar. - FOGO!

- FOGO! Gritei e em seguida ouvi o doce barulho dos canhões atirando.

Ten-Ten foi para a proa do navio vendo que o outro navio já ia atirar. Ino tirou sua espada de seu cinto e subiu para o alto do navio, enquanto isso a tripulação já carregava os canhões novamente e logo depois ouvi o barulho dos canhões do outro navio.

Como eu temia, fomos atingidos em cheio, e o navio se aproximava cada vez mais. Tirei a espada de meu cinto assim como os outros, subi para o mastro e peguei uma das cordas que levava até o alto do navio e segurava as velas.

- Temari! Vamos para o outro navio! - Eu sorri e logo ela viu o que eu estava pensando.

- INO, TEN-TEN! Vamos! - Elas pegaram as outras cordas e me olharam aguardando o sinal.

O outro navio estava bem próximo, pelo menos 4 ou 5 metros. Olhei para minhas amigas e assenti com a cabeça, logo elas cortaram as cordas junto comigo, o que nos fez subir até o topo do navio e nos jogar para o outro. Peguei a corda da vela do outro inimigo rapidamente e olhei para baixo, vendo a luta que seria ser.

Fui descendo da corda bem rápido, me joguei para a vela do navio inimigo e cravei minha adaga o que fez o tecido rasgar e fui caindo velozmente. Cai no chão e peguei minhas espadas novamente, logo vi minhas amigas no navio e os inimigos nos atacando, eram muitos.

Minha tia já havia colocando uma prancha e a tripulação passado para cá e virse-versa. Eram tantos piratas, tentava matar cada um que nos vinha atacar, o barulho estridente se espadas se chocando me deixava em extase, como era bom!

- SASUKE! - Gritou um menino loiro de olhos azuis para um moreno com os olhos negros como a noite. Aquele olhar me deixava ainda mais em extase. Estava meio voando quando vi o moreno me atacar.

Os golpes dele eram rápidos, achei melhor usar as duas espadas. O moreno me deu uma surra no rosto, eu abaixei e lhe dei uma rasteira, quando ele caiu tentei ser rápida e colocar a espada em seu pescoço. Tarde demais, ele já havia girado para o outro lado e se posto de pé indo com a espada em minha direção, eu abaixei tentando desviar, mas acabou pegando meu braço esquerdo. Não foi tão fundo, mas doia mesmo assim tentei usar os dois braços. Peguei minha adaga rapidamente e tentei perfura-lo na barriga, onde era o único lugar com a baixa um pouco baixa. Tentei, novamente ele foi mais rápido e me deu um golpe em minhas costas. Cai no chão e senti a espada dele em minha nuca.

- Sakura Haruno não? - Ele me perguntou irônicamente, eu podia sentir o sorriso triunfante dele. Pensei que iria morrer, até que...

- Tsunade! - Olhei para cima e vi um homem de cabelos brancos compridos presos num rabo de cavalo.

- Jiraya! Seu velho bastardo, estragou meu navio! - Disse minha tia furiosa vindo em direção dele.

- Me desculpe, não reconheci seu navio, só a reconheci por causa de Ino, - Ele apontou para minha amiga já sendo segurada pelo pirata loiro. - Naruto! Pode solta-la!

- Hai Ero-sennin! - Disse o menino soltando Ino.

Jiraya virou para mim e o moreno com a espada em minha nuca ainda e disse:

- Sasuke! Não trate assim uma bela dama. - Sorriu maliciosamente para mim.

- Aff Jiraya. - Ele disse saindo de cima de mim e tirando a espada de minha nuca, assim pude me levantar.

Com o céu um pouco mais claro já era possivel ver a etrema beleza que aquele moreno tinha, seus olhos escuros como a noite, seus cabelos escuros e arrepiados e seu corpo masculo e atraente. Eu babei nele, como poderia existir um garoto tão bonito como ele? Ele me olhou com um olhar de frieza e fez uma cara de superioridade. Ah, como odiava isso.

- Mas o que está fazendo aqui? - Disse Tsunade.

- Estava indo para Singapura. Reunião dos Lordes piratas esqueceu? - Ele disse sorrindo para minha tia.

- Não, não me esqueci, estava justamente indo para lá. - Minha tia disse.

- Capitã, ordens. - Temari disse.

- Mande os tripulantes voltarem aos navios e ajeitarem os estragos, apenas você, Ten-Ten, Ino e Sakura ficam.

- Hai! - Ela disse, indo com as outras duas ao nosso navio dar ordens.

Tsunade olhou para o moreno, chamado Sasuke e arqueou a sombrancelha.

- E o que você faz aqui Capitão Uchiha? - Ela riu dizendo isso.

- Meu navio já está em Cingapura com o Sub-Capitão e o resto de minha tripulação. - Ele falou friamente.

- Sim, o sub-capitão não sequestrou seu navio né? - Minha tia disse ironicamente.

- Digamos que ele pegou emprestado Capitã Tsunade, para o seu próprio bem. - Sasuke olhou para ela com a cara séria. Isso me soou mais como uma ameaça.

- Oras, não nasci pra aguentar desaforo de um menino de 21 anos meu bem. - Ela disse irritada. Ele já era capitão? Eu tinha 19 anos, dois anos a menos e ele já era capitão? Eu me assustei, ele realmente deveria ser extraordinário.

- Parecem duas crianças Tsunade, mas enfim, vamos tratar de negócios. - Jiraya disse.

- Que negócios seu palerma?

- Você estragou meu navio com seus canhões sua velha! - Jiraya disse com uma garrafa de sake na mão.

- E você acha que não fez estragos no meu? - Minha tia adorava ficar devendo aos outros, e pelo visto esse também.

- Sugiro que paguemos com tripulantes, já que o meu estrago foi BEM maior que o seu. - Isso ele tinha razão, o navio dele realmente tinha sido o mais afetado.

- Quais tripulantes você quer Jiraya? - Minha tia viu que não seria possível fazer negócios.

-Quero a rosadinha e a loira emo. - Ele apontou para Ino.

- MAS NUNCA QUE EU LHE DARIA ELAS! - Minha tia gritou. Os setes mares devem ter ouvido esse berro.

- Então quero seu barco. - Ele disse e logo olhei para minha tia assustada. Ela me olhou e fechou os olhos.

- Tudo bem, pegue-as, são suas! - Ela sorriu e passou ao meu lado e sussurrou, são apenas uns dias menina.

- Mas tia, você vai nos trocar pelo seu navio? - Eu disse irritada.

- Mais é claro, por que me chamariam de Capitã se eu não tivesse um navio? - Falou subindo na prancha e indo para o outro navio junto com Temari.

- Mas... - Tarde demais, a vadia já havia ido para o outro navio.

Ino me olhou nervosa, bom qualquer um estaria em nosso lugar. Trocadas por um navio estragado.

- Bom meninas, sejam bem vindas ao Navio Negreiro como podem ver. - Jiraya nos disse sorrindo. - Sou o Capitão Jiraya.

- Sakura Haruno. - Eu disse irritada já vendo o navio de minha tia partir adiante.

- Ino Yamanaka. - Disse Ino olhando o navio também.

- Sou Naruto Uzumaki. - Disse o loiro bem sorridente.

- Capitão Uchiha. - Disse secamente o moreno. - Capitão do P... - Não deu pra ele terminar pois veio uma mulher irritante gritando...

- Sasu-kun, você está bem meu amor? - Ela disse se jogando nos braços dele.

- Sim Karin. - Ele disse um pouco sem saco a segurando com um certo, nojo.

Até eu ficaria com nojo daquilo ali, ô menina nojenta! Ela estava com um vestido todo bufante, acho que era um prostituta. Tinha um cabelo nojento ruivo e uma voz igualmente nojenta e enjoativa. Mas enfim, ela se desprendeu dele e veio até mim.

- Ai de você colocar um dedo no MEU Sasukinho-kun viu? - Ela disse bem perto do meu ouvido , dava até pra sentir seu halito nojento. Que nojo porra!

Peguei minha adaga rapidamente segurando seu pulso dando a volta nela com ele mesmo e com a minha outra mão livre segurando a adaga apertei bem fundo contra seu pescoço. Coloquei meus lábios do lado de sua orelha. Ino me olhou assustada e enfim sussurrei pra tal de Karin:

- E você não ponha mais esses dedos nojentos em mim se não a última coisa que você irá ver vai ser a minha adaga afiada em seu pescoço.

A soltei. Ela havia ficado assustada, que bom, pensei que ficaria um tempo mais livre dela. Pelo menos era assim que eu pensava...

- Sai de mim sua piranha nojenta! - Ela gritou pra mim. Aff, que ridícula.

- Cale a boca Karin, vamos para o quarto. - Ele a olhou.

- Claro Sasukinho. - Ela disse maliciosamente.

E assim foram os dois pombinho nojentos se pegar no tal quarto. Ficou no convés eu, Ino, o tal de Naruto e o Jiraya, o resto da tripulação foi içar as velas pra continuarem a jornada até Singapura.

O navio era grande, estava o analisando depois de tudo que havia passado. Ino veio até mim recolhendo minhas espadas no chão e depois as me entregando. Jiraya nos olhou e se aproximou de nós.

- Creio eu que estejam cansaas e com sono não? - Ele sorriu com ternura.

- Hai, - eu disse olhando para o tal Naruto que ainda nos encarava desde a apresentação.

- Naruto, leve essas duas damas para seus quartos por favor. - Disse Jiraya.

- Sim Capitão! - Ele disse com um grande sorriso.

Ele entrou na cabine no meio das duas escadas que davam para a proa do navio, percebi que era para segui-lo. Por dentro do avião era igualmente espaçoso também. tinha vários quartos, claro que era pra aqueles que já eram capitões e subs. O resto ficava em um grande quarto do outro lado do navio em redes suponho. Estava pensando na estrutura do navio até que Naruto parou na frente de um quarto e abriu a porta.

- Ino-chan, esse será seu aposento. - Ele deu um grande sorriso.

- Arigato Naruto. - Ela disse ficando em frente a porta e sorriu pra mim. - A gente se ve testuda!

- Tá porquinha. - falei retrebuindo o sorriso a ela.

Naruto passou por mais um quarto e abriu a próxima porta. Ele entrou e me chamou. O quarto era muito bonito. a cama era aconchegante até onde parecia, havia um banheiro, nada muito luxuoso, mas era bonito, do lado da cama tinha uma pendiadeira de madeira com um espelho e no centro do quarto tinha uma mesa com duas cadeiras, do lado da cama também tinha uma poltrona. As janelas davam para o mar e era incrivelmente linda a vista.

- Arigato Naruto! - Sorri para ele

- De nada Sakura-chaan! - Ele falou em tom alto, o que me irritava um pouco.

Ele saiu do quarto fechando a porta, ainda estava de manhã cedo. Me joguei na cama e apaguei em um minuto.

Cinco minutos depois bateram em minha porta. Toc,toc, foi tudo que eu ouvi bem distânte, parecia que estava sonhando ainda. Abri os olhos e levantei devagar. "Já vai!" foi o que eu disse sonolenta, abri a porta e lá estava ele... tinha que ser. O Capitão Uchiha.

- Bom dia Senhorita Haruno. - Ele falou seco.

- Acho que já nos demos bom dia hoje cedo não é Senhor Uchiha? - Falei no mesmo tom de voz.

- Sim, realmente, poderia ter te matado antes, se não você não seria um fardo agora. - Ele disse estendendo uma mala para mim. - Tome, suas roupas. Tsunade as deixou aqui antes de partir.

- Obrigada Senhor Uchiha, - Disse pegando a mala. - agora, se me der licença, estou com sono e quero dormir.

-Claro Senhorita Haruno. - Ele saiu de frente da minha porta e entrou na da frente. Provavelmente era o quarto dele. Ai que seria legal isso.

Já que agora tinha minhas roupas, fui tomar um banho. Adorava a sensação da água quente escorrendo pelo meu corpo, era ótimo aquilo. Demorei uns 10 minutos no banho, quando terminei estava morta de sono, abri minha mala e peguei minha camisola. Despois que a vesti deitei na cama e dormi em apenas alguns segundos.

Acordei de tardezinha com meu estômago roncando, sentei na cama e esfreguei devagar os olhos. Ah, que preguiça de levantar e ver aquela gente toda que eu não conhecia, mas bem, eu estava com fome. Levantei e apenas troquei de roupa, minha calça, meu corpete, minhas botas e agora uma blusa vermelha.

Fui em direção a cozinha. Ao passar pelo quarto de Ino vi que a porta estava aberta e ela não estava, acho que dormi de mais. Ao chegar na cozinha vi apenas Naruto e um garoto com a cara mais sonolenta que eu.

- Hey Sakura-chan! - Naruto acenou. - Sente aqui!

- Oie Naruto e.. - olhei para o garoto ao eu lado.

- Shikamaru Nara. - Ele nem me olhou, apenas bocejou. Que mal educado.

- Não ligue Sakura-chan, ele é assim mesmo. - Naruto abriu mais de um de seus grandes sorrisos.

Comi muito bem, graças a um excelente chefe de cozinha, Chouji. Ele cozinhava muito bem, comi muito até, Naruto mais ainda e Shikamaru dormiu. Conversamos mais um pouco depois, Naruto era sempre o que mais falava pelo visto, não parava de gritar por ai, nesse meio tempo Ino chegou e se juntou a gente.

- Testudaa, só acordou agora? - Ela disse sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Haha, acordei, comi e agora vou um pouco lá pra fora acho Porquinha.

- Ino-chaaaaan! - Naruto berrou voltando da cozinha com um prato de lámen. - Tudo bem?

- Sim Naruto-san. - Ela sorriu.

Shikamaru acordou e rapidamente olhou para Ino, parecia até que seus olhos brilharam quando ele a olhou. Ino não podia não retrebuir o olhar da mesma forma, pronto, o casal já estava formado até para a minha pobre infelicidade, agora ela passaria todo na cama com ele. Ahh, eu merecia, só podia ser.

- Err, oi.. - Ino disse sem graça e meio corada.

- Oi, oi, oi - Shikamaru disse analizando todo o corpo dela e quase a despindo com os olhos.

Naquela putaria toda resolvi sair, levantei da mesa e fui para o convés. Já estava em pleno por-do-sol, simplesmente lindo se não fosse um moreno no mastro olhando fixamente para o orizonte. Estava rezando para que ele não percebesse minha presença, já estava saindo de lá quando ele disse:

- Sei que você está ai Haruno... - Ele continuava a olhar o sol tocando com o mar.

- Bom, já estou indo Uchiha, então... Boa noite. - Falei me virando.

- Espere. - Ele disse em tom alto. Pude ouvi-lo descendo as escadas que levava o mastro até o convés.

- Que foi Senhor Uchiha? - Me virei novamente para ele.

- Você vai servir para mim quando chegarmos a Singapura. - Ele disse como se ele mandasse em tudo, aii, que idiota.

- Você acha que eu sou o que? Sua empregada? Me colcoar em qualquer posto que eu aceitaria? - Disse já fechando a cara para ele.

- Só acho que se fosse esperta aceitaria minha proposta, adimito que você luta bem, mas não tão bem quanto eu... - Ele disse com um sorriso ironico nos lábios.

Não deu pra aguentar, peguei minha adaga rapidamente e quando ia colocar no pescoço dele o mesmo pegou meu pulso e deu um giro em mim, pegando minha adaga e a colocando no meu próprio pescoço ficando ele atrás de mim. Eu podia sentir todos os músculos dele sob minha blusa, adimito que era uma ÓTIMA sensação.

- Calme Senhorita Haruno... - Ele chegou perto de meu pescoço e deu um leve beijo. Que idiota, senti meu corpo todo estremecer aquela hora. - Eu mesmo poderia lhe ensinar várias coisas... - Depois disso ele me soltou.

Ai que voz sexy! Afinal, ele era todo sexy. Me virei novamente para ele e rapidamente me jogou a adaga, peguei facilmente a colocando de volta em meu cinto e olhei para ele.

- Eu jamais que trabalharia para você seu nojento, você é repugnante! - Eu disse brava. Ele nem deu bola, apenas passou por mim e entrou no corredor dos quartos.

- Ai que irritante. - Falei pra mim mesma.

Fiquei um pouco mais vendo o por-do-sol na beira do navio. No caminho para meu quarto ouvi barulhos no quarto de Ino, eram um pouco estranhos e abafados, decidi entrar pra ver se estava tudo bem.

- OMG INO! - Me assustei ao entrar no quarto e ver ela totalmente nua com Shikamaru em cima dela.

- TESTUDA! - Ela me olhou assustada..

- Me desculpem... - Falei olhando para o lado e fechando a porta. - Meu Deus... Já? - falei pra mim mesma novamente.

Fui em direção a meu quarto, já estava na frente de meu quarto quando olhei para o lado e vi a porta do quarto da frente aberta. Como sou muito curiosa decidi ir a porta do lado para ver de quem era... Me arrependi de ter feito aquilo. Vi Karin de quatro com Uchiha enfiando aquela coisa dentro dele. MAIS QUE NOJO PORRA! Foi exatamente isso que pensei. Fui rapidamente a meu quarto com medo que me visse ali na porta, entrei no meu quarto e fechei a minha porta.

- Meus Deus, isso não é um navio, é um bordeu! - Disse revirando os olhos.

Tirei minhas roupas as largando em cima de minha cama e decidi tomar um banho. Já falei que a água me fazia sentir bem e esfriar a cabeça, mas aquele idiota retardado do Uchiha, ok tinha que parar de pensar nele, já estava ficando muito estranho. Devo ter ficado uns 15 minutos naquele banho, quando sai do banheiro vi indo sentada na minha cama me olhando.

- Sakura, aquilo tudo foi... - Ela disse para mim e eu a interrompi.

- Calma Ino, todas nós sabemos que você é uma ninfomaníaca(viciada em sexo), não vou te culpar por isso. - Dei um sorriso irônico e peguei minha calçinha.

- Mas Sakura, nada consegue me fazer parar, ele estava me dando mole, - Ela dizia quase que se desculpando enquanto eu colocava minha calçinha. - e ele era totalmente lindo e tals...

- Saciou sua sede pelo menos o vampirinha? - Disse soltando uma risada enquanto terminava de me vestir.

- Esse é o problema, de novo não! - Ela disse irritada. - Por que isso acontece justo comigo?

- É uma boa pergunta.

- Sakura e você? Quando é que vai perder esse hímen ai? - Ela disse pra mim maliciosa.

- Quando eu achar o cara certo minha cara amiga, não sou que nem você que vai com o primeiro que aparecer pra cama. - Eu falei terminando de colocar minhas botas.

- Ai, ai...

- Quantos dias pra Cingapura ainda? - Eu disse fugindo um pouco do assunto.

- Acho que uns 2 dias ou até menos dependendo da nossa velocidade. - Ela dizia enquanto olhava pela janela. - Nossa, já está escuro!

- Sim, não está cansada? - Perguntei.

- Sim, estou, vou trocar de roupa e ir dormir, e você?

- Não, dormi a tarde toda quase, vou ficar acordada, aproveitar e ver a rota que estamos traçando para Singapura. - Falei abrindo a porta do quarto.

Saimos do quarto e depois nos despedimos com um "boa noite", depois fui tentando achar a sala de mapas, o que deveria ter ali. Me perdi umas quinhentas vezes falando pra mim mesma que falaria com Jiraya para colocar placas para poder nos situarmos ali, já estava fazendo até mapas em minha mão com uma caneta de onde eu já havia ido... Ah é! Em poucos dias estaria novamente em meu lindo navio!

-Senhorita Haruno? - Falou alguém escondido na sombra no fundo do corredor.

- Err, quem é? - Perguntei levando um susto.

Quando a pessoa saiu da sombra eu levei um susto. Tinha que ser... O Uchiha..

- Aff, tinha que ser... - Falei.

- Sim, tinha que ser, - Ele respirou fundo e disse olhando pra mim com um sorriso irônico. - se quisesse participar era só falar Haruno, não precisava ficar escorada na porta pensando que eu não a veria...

- NÃO É NADA DISSO E... - Fiquei envocada, não pude terminar de dar explicações porque ele tapou minha boca com sua mão.

- Ok, ok, entendi, não precisa ficar bancando a irritada falando alto Haruno. - Depois disso ele me soltou.

- E você, trante de fechar a porta num casos daquele Uchiha, tem gente dormindo na frente de seu quarto! - Falei com a cara emburrada.

- Que seja... - Ele virou o rosto sem dar bola para o que eu falava. - Aonde estava indo?

- Eu não te devo explicações Uchiha. - Falei passando por ele e entrando em mais uma sala.

- Ai não é a sala de mapas Senhorita Uchiha, - Ele disse vindo atrás de mim.

- E quem disse que eu vou a sala de mapas? - Perguntei me virando para ele.

- Sua mão não? - Ele disse a pegando e mostrando pra mim mesma a mão com uma "mapinha" e em cima escrito:"Cadê a sala de mapas?"

- Hunf, - Eu fechei a cara tirando minha mão da dele. - e onde fica a sala de mapas Uchiha?

- Me siga oras... - Ele se virou saindo da sala, minha única opção foi segui-lo.

Fui seguindo o Uchiha, passamos por vários quartos, cozinha, sala e ENFIM chegamos a maldita sala de mapas, me perguntava porque tinha que ficar tão longe de tudo e todos, mas bem EU havia chegado! A sala era um pouco grande, assim como meu quarto a vista dava para o azul do mar mas as janelas de vidro ocupavam do teto até o chão. Era lindo.

Como toda sala de mapas, aquela sala estava uma bagunça, até demais para o meu gosto, vários mapas fora do lugar, compassos, alguns globos, etc..

- Enfim, o que quer aqui Senhorita Haruno? - Ele pegou justamente o mapa que eu queria e o colocou na mesa o analisando.

- Quero justamente ver este mapa. - Cheguei próximo a mesa e começei analizar.

- Por acaso é pra ver a rota até Cingapura? - Ele olhou para mim.

- Isso mesmo, que rota estamos pegando? - Perguntei a ele olhando o continente asiático em cima da mesa.

- Como viemos do norte do Caribe, estamos pegando essa aqui, - Ele me apontou no mapa.

- Vocês pegaram a mais demorada pelo visto hein? - Eu dei um riso besta.

- Pode ser até a mais demorada Senhorita Haruno, mas é a que tem menos perigo de encontrarmos alguém da inglaterra ou por lá, ainda mais com um navio com defeito por causa de sua Capitã. - Ele me olhou sério.

- Aff, e por que você está aqui e não no seu navio Uchiha? - Perguntei querendo irrita-lo.

- 1º Você como qualquer outro tripulante deve me chamar de CAPITÃO Uchiha e 2º, não estou no meu navio por tive alguns problemas com o sub ao decorrer da viagem. - Dessa vez ele estava irritado, qualquer garota que visse aquela cara feia dele sairia correndo, mas que bom que eu não sou qualquer garota.

-Haha, bem feito UCHIHA, - quis irrita-lo mais ainda. - pelo visto está sem navio.

- Irritante... - Ele disse de cara feia.

- Exibido! Não faça essa cara feia pra mim não que comigo não rola! Cara feia pra mim é fome! - Já ia saindo da sala quando me lembrei, - Apropósito, Chouji é um ÓTIMO cozinheiro, vai lá e ve se enche a barriga seu idiota!

- Deixa de ser irritante garota! Deve ter sido porque seus pais te largaram quando era menor não? Deveria ser tão irritante quanto é agora! - Ele falou zombando da minha cara.

Agora ele havia pego pesado! Não gostava de quando se referiam a minha família, lembrava de tudo que passei ao fujir de casa, meus pais, principalmente o rosto de meu pai de despreso ao me olhar pela última vez fujindo em uma embarcação... Não aguentei. Me aproximei rapidamente do Uchiha e lhe desferi um tapa no rosto que não tinha como ficar vermelho, com isso não tive como não chorar e minha última escolha foi sair correndo do quarto chorando deixando para trás o Uchiha colocando a mão no rosto e ficando cada vez mais mal-humorado.

Quando entrei no meu quarto fechei a porta com tamanha força que fez o vaso de flores cair da mesa. Me atirei na cama e então lembrei daquele dia tão triste.

Flash back da Sah on:

Já era noite, eu tinha acabado de acordar, deveria ser umas 4 da manhã. Peguei uma pequena mala que havia em cima de meu grande armário e fui pegando algumas roupas dentro do mesmo. Não peguei nada muito escandaloso ou algo que me denunciasse ser filha de alguém importante. Coloquei tudo na mala, minha escova de dente, meu pente e as roupas. Vesti uma calça surrada que eu tinha para andar por ai e uma blusa larga de meu pai com botas que vinham até o joelho, me olhei no espelho e pronto, estava ótimo.

Prendi meus longos cabelos róseos num coque o escondendo de baixo do capuz de minha capa e peguei a mala.

Agora vinha a parte mais difícil, sair de casa sem ser vista, mas cara, mesmo tendo catorze anos, eu sou simplesmente foda! Traçei uma rota de fuga antes desse dia. Fui até a cozinha e atrás da geladeira havia um pequeno buraco, mas era o bastante para minha mala e meu pequeno corpo passar.

Estava no meio do túnel quando ouvi o primeiro barulho de balas de canhão atingir a cidade. Era só o que me faltava, um ataque a essa hora. Tentei sair dali o mais breve possível. Fui me engatinhando pelo túnelzinho por mais 2 minutos e consegui sair. Logo peguei minha pequena mala na mão e sai correndo, a cidade estava em tamanho caos que ninguém perceberia minha fuga, pelo menos era o que eu pensava...

Olhei para trás e lá estava minha casa com as luzes acesas já, podia até ver meus pais descendo para o primeiro andar. Tentei correr mais rápido mas acabei tropeçando num galho e caindo. Olhei mais uma vez para trás e vi meu pai me reconhecendo.

- SAKURA! - Ele gritou correndo até mim. Levantei em um instante e sai correndo com minha mala.

A cidade estava pegando fogo literalmente, eram várias pessoas correndo com famílias inteiras atrás, pessoas chorando. Meu pai sumiu no meio de uma dessas multidões, dei graças a Deus por isso. Finalmente havia chego ao porto, tinha uma navio já saindo até, foi quando vi meu pai aparecer no meio de uma multidão vindo atrás de mim. Por sorte havia um menino um pouco mais velho que eu no navio, ele fez sinal para eu jogar a mala, então eu joguei.

- Vamos lá! Pule! - Ele gritava para mim com o navio já partindo. - Eu te seguro!

- Táa. - Eu gritei.

Foi ai que tomei um impulso maior do que até eu conseguia e pulei, não consegui colocar os dois pés no navio, foi ai que ele me segurou e eu acabei caindo em cima dele.

- SAKURA! - Olhei para trás e vi meu pai no porto me olhando. Eu o olhei de volta.

Ele me olhava com uma cara de desprezo, soube ali que nunca mais o veria de novo... Deixei cair uma lágrima e ainda pude ouvi-lo.

- Você é uma verdadeira vergonha, não volte nunca mais! - Ele se virou e andou de volta a cidade.

Eu chorei no peito do menino que eu nem conhecia. Chorei muito, mas era aquilo que eu realmente queria.

- Menina, tudo bem? - Ele me perguntou olhando.

- S-sim... - Eu disse olhando para minha cidade quimando.

-Não parece, enfim, sou Sabaku no Gaara, e você? - Ele me perguntou dando um doce sorriso, me fez até sorrir.

- Haruno Sakura... - Eu disse tímida.

- Tenho um precentimento que seremos grandes amigos! - Ele me disse ainda com o seu doce sorriso.

Flash Back da Sah off.

Gaara foi realmente um grande amigo meu, veio de origem bem humilde, era um doce comigo, mas nem tanto com os outros. Ele foi... meu primeiro e acho que último amor. Depois de 3 anos nos separamos. Ele sumiu e eu fui tentar achar minha tia... nunca mais recebi notícias dele.

Quando encontrei minha tia conheci Temari, e descobri que os dois eram irmãos, mas ela já não sabia mais nada de seus dois irmãos.

Meu passado foi muito difícil, embora tenham sido apenas 5 anos fora de casa, esses anos passaram parecendo séculos. Queria muito rever Gaara, será que ele ainda era o mesmo garoto? Sentia a mesma coisa por mim? Assim como sentia a anos atrás quando namorávamos?

De novo dormi perdida em meus pensamentos.

Navio Negreiro, 07 de março de 1610.

Acordei de eram umas onze da manhã com uma mãozinha muito chata acho que acariciando meu rosto. Olhei para o dono da mão e dei um pulo da cama na mesma hora.

- UCHIHA? - Falei em um berro. - O QUE FAZ AQUI?

- Eu? - Ele levantou da cama. - Eu vim te ajudar!

- Me ajudar? Como animal?

- Vocês estava toda torta ai dormindo com o rosto inchado de tanto chorar sua irritante! - Ele falou vindo até mim.

- Sim, então por que ainda ficou aqui? - Falei indo de encontro a ele.

- Por que? Bem eu... - Ele ficou um pouco corado e olhou para o outro lado.

Eu ia falar algo quando Ino entrou no meu quarto bruscamente e "quase" gritou:

- TEST... - Ela olhou Sasuke ali na minha frente. - Bom, era só pra avizar que vamos chegar amanhã em Cingapura.

Ela saiu do quarto dando um sorriso besta pra mim e uma piscadinha. Ai que idiota...

- Então o que veio fazer aqui Uchiha? - Olhei para ele novamente.

- Vim te ajeitar, dormindo do jeito que você estava te deixaria com uma enorme dor nas costas Haruno. - Ele disse indo em direção há porta a abrindo e saindo pela mesma.

Que garoto irritante, mas eu tinha que adimitir, ele me seduzia... E muito, mas ele que vá a merda também, devia se achar por isso, seus pais deviam ter mimado muito quado criança. Fui tomar um banho e depois enfrentar mais um longo dia...

Já era noite, estava deitada em minha doce cama amém... Depois de um dia inteiro aguentando o Uchiha e a tal puta dele, qualo nome mesmo? Karin... Isso Karin! Ô nomezinho nojento...

- Sakuraaa, adivinha! - Chegou Ino entrando pela porta e vindo pular em cima de mim.

- Tá o que foi? - Falei esmagada.

- Eu e o Shika estamos namorando. - Ela falou com um sorriso tão grande que quem visse parecia grande coisa.

* * *

><p>Já tinha postado essa fic antes, se alguém leu né. Estava meio perdida por ai, rs.<p>

Enfim, estou postando os capítulos e escrevendo outros. Espero que vocês gostem da fic tanto quanto eu gosto de escreve-la quando DA tempo, porque ultimamente eu estou cheia de coisas pra resolver e tals, provas e mais provas, mas eu vou com a fic até o final mesmo a deixando por um tempinho sem posta-la.

Deixem reviews, é importante pra mim ver que tem pessoas lendo, isso me motiva a continuar escrevendo. Me critiquem, me elogiem talvez, falem o que for necessário, me deem até dicas, será mais fácil de ver o que vocês gostam ou deixam de gostar, se um ap foi bom ou não, caso não for eu o reescrevo com o maior prazer de novo.

Muito obrigada pela atenção de vocês e espero que gostem da fic

Beijooos, Sah Cherry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Já era noite, estava deitada em minha doce cama amém... Depois de um dia inteiro aguentando o Uchiha e a tal puta dele, qualo nome mesmo? Karin... Isso Karin! Ô nomezinho nojento...

- Sakuraaa, adivinha! - Chegou Ino entrando pela porta e vindo pular em cima de mim.

- Tá o que foi? - Falei esmagada.

- Eu e o Shika estamos namorando. - Ela falou com um sorriso tão grande que quem visse parecia grande coisa

- Legal, daqui a pouco vão terminar e você vai pra cama com outro... Ei, como é que não conseguiu ficar grávida até hoje? - Perguntei com a sombrancelha arqueada.

Ficamos conversando mais um pouco. Ino falava demais, mas mesmo assim era minha melhor amiga, sempre me acolheu mesmo no início não indo com a minha cara e nem eu com a dela. Era mais ou menos umas 3 da manhã quando ela saiu do meu quarto e foi dormir.

- Amém, já não aguentava tanto blábláblá... - Falei levantando de minha cama e inod tomar um banho.

A água morna me fazia bem as vezes, ficava calma e relaxada ara ir dormir. Enquanto a sentia passar por cada curva do meu corpo fiquei pensando em coisas, acho que um Uchiha... ele é lindo, não posso negar, mas... Puts, tenho que parar de pensar nisso.

Fiquei mais ou menos uns dez minutos no banho e me enrolei na minha toalha vermelha que ia até a metade de minha coxa.

- Linda Haruno... - Falou a voz que eu reconhecia BEM quando eu adentrei no quarto iluminado apenas pela lua que vinha lá de fora.

- Uchiha! O que está fazendo aqui? - Falei irritada virando-me para ele.

- Vamos dizer que eu quero companhia, mas como Karin está dormindo e a metade da tripulação bebada, acho que você me serviria de uma boa companhia.

- Haha, até parece! Estou com sono e cansada Uchiha, agora da lincença! - falei abrindo a porta.

- Tudo bem Haruno, mas só para avisar, é melhor arrumar suas coisas que dentro de poucas horas estaremos em Cingapura. - Ele saiu com as mãos nos bolsos e aquele sorriso de canto maravilhoso dele.

Navio Negreiro, 20 de março de 1610.

Esses dias passaram mais devagar do que uma tartaruga. O navio deu problema e tivemos que parar numa ilha próxima a Cingaura. Sasuke me enchendo para variar junto com aquela namordinha irritante dele, como se chama mesmo? Cocô? Não Karin, nome que parece uma merda também.

Mas enfim, estavamos todos desembarcando em Cingaura finalmente. Era realmente lindo, tinha uma grande fortaleza em volta e um grande portão por onde entramos, aquilo deveria ser muito forte contra ataques inimigos, no centro existia mais ou menos um pedaço médio de terra cercada por água. Tinha uma gigantesca construção lá, parecia mais com uma casa de sete andares. Largamos a âncora perto do cas, de lá já dava para avistar Temari e Ten-ten sorridentes.

- Sakura! Ino! - Ten-ten e Temari quase pularam na gente no cas.

- Meninas que saudades! - Ino disse com um imenso sorriso nos lábios.

Naruto desceu do navio com Jiraya e o Uchiha logo atrás, logo ele veio saudar as meninas com um grande sorriso.

- Bom dia Senhoritas! - Ele falou beijando a mão de Ten-ten e Temari com um sorrisinho malicioso. Francamente viu, pensei que ele fosse diferente.

A tripulação ficou em um bar imenso, junto com as outras dos navios que iam chegando. Aquele bar era cheio de prostitutas e estava quase acabado. Karin deveria ficar lá pensei. Depois andamos até a grande construção onde deixamos as malas com alguns serventes para levarem aos nossos quartos. Os mais importantes foram para a sala de reuniões creio. Eu, Uchiha, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto e Jiraya.

- Tsunade-sama! - Falei quando a vi na frente da sala de reunião junto com vários Capitões e subs.

- Sakura minha querida, como foi a hospedagem no Navio Negreiro? - Foi sinica, vontade de desfigurar aquela cara com o sorriso besta dela.

- Sem comentários tia.

Jiraya, Uchiha e Naruto chegaram até onde nós estavamos e Jiraya comprimentou Tsunade.

- Velha, quanto tempo! Quatorze dias não?

- Velha é sua mãe Jiraya! - Ela flaou com raiva. - Então Uchiha, já avistou seu navio? - AGora ela falava olhando para o mesmo.

- Sim, já o avistei, agora só falta achar o canalha do sub... - Ele disse vasculhando cada lugar da sala com os olhos.

- Vai ser fácil de acha-lo, é só ver um cabeça de fósforo e, - Naruto deu um intervalo e olhou intrigado para um onto específico na sala. - Não é ele? - Apontou.

Quando me virei não pude acreditar. Realmente era ele? Cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes mais claros que o meu e olheiras tão negras em torno dos olhos. Sim, realmente era ele... Sabaku no Gaara. Não pude deixar de perceber que ele tinha uma garota a seu lado e segurava a cintura da mesma.

- Gaara! - Sasuke gritou o fazendo olhar para a gente e interrompendo meus pensamentos.

Ele veio até nós e quando se aproximou me olhou assustado percebendo que eu era.

- Sakura? - Ele me olhou nos olhos confuso.

- Gaara? - Falei seu nome retrebuindo seu olhar.

- Meu Deus, como você cresceu! Há quanto tempo Sakura! Dois anos! - Ele me abraçou forte e não tive como não retrebuir o seu abraço apertado.

- Ei ei, Nii-kun? - Temari disse quando chegou a sala e viu Gaara.

- Nee-san? - Ele abriu um largo sorriso e correu até Temari a abraçando também.

- Gaara, quanto tempo! você sumiu há uns cinco anos! Seu pirralho! Me deixou preocupada! - Temari falava super feliz.

- Me desculpe Temari-san. - Ele disse a abraçando ainda.

- Gaara! - Sasuke gritou e o mesmo se virou para ele.

- Sasuke? - Ele olhou com um sorriso de canto.

- Quem lhe deu permição para partir sem mim em Tortuga? - Ele disse com raiva em seus olhos.

- Sabe Sasuke, está nos mandamentos dos Piratas.. Você não apareceu na hora marcada, devia estar com uma de suas garotas, então tivemos que partir. - Ele disse serio agora.

* * *

><p>Bom, aqui está o segundo capítulo. Espero que gostem, não é extenso quanto o outro, mas da pra ler (:<p>

Minha semana de provas acabou e acho que agora só vou poder escrever e postar no fim de semana, isso se me deixarem usar o meu note née.

Mas eu tento...

**YokoNick-chan**

omg *-*, obrigada pelo primeiro review. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, gosto muito de escreve-la também. Não gosto muito de InoShika, pretendo mudar isso ao decorrer da fic, mas isso eu vejo depois née!

Beijoos, Sah Cherry.

_Obs: Não esqueçam de jeito nenhum, deixem reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sasuke estava irritado... admito que adorei! Gaara deixava a maioria das pessoas assim, ainda mais quando tinha razão, e pelo visto, ele tinha. Me deparei com o Uchiha logo pegando-o pela gola olhando com um olhar raivoso para ele, Gaara continuou na mesma expressão séria e fria dele.

- Acho melhor calar a boca Sabaku, afinal querendo ou não ainda sou seu Capitão. - Sasuke falava com um tom grosseiro na voz, aquilo daria medo em qualquer um, mas Gaara continuava com o mesmo semblante.

- Sei que é meu Capitão Sasuke, mas essa já é a terceira vez que você se atrasa nesse mês e tu sabes muito bem que se chegar a sexta vez será expulso do seu próprio navio

- Eu sei das regras mais que qualquer um daquele navio Gaara, - Ele o soltou lentamente e depois soltou um pesado suspiro fechando os onix. - Você é o Sub e meu amigo, se comporte como tal...

Gaara deu um sorriso de canto olhando o Uchiha a sua frente. Depois desse episódio começei a reparar um pouco o local aonde estavamos e um tempo depois meu olhos cairam numa figura de cabelos longos e azuis, uma cor muito bonita. Era a jovem que estava com Gaara e este passava a mão por sua cintura a aproximando. Senti um cíumes bobo, acho que era o comum de qualquer garota que visse seu ex amor com outra. Eu poderia admitir que a mesma era muito bonita, seus olhos azuis claros como o céu davam um lindo contraste com o azul escuro de seus lindo e lisos cabelos.

- Oh, - Gaara disse percebendo que eu a olhava. - Essa é Shuna, minha prima...

- Prazer, Haruno Sakura. - Dei um sorriso amarelado ficando um pouco mais calma ao descobrir que ela era apenas uma prima.

- O prazer é todo meu Srt. Haruno. - Ela deu um pequeno sorriso mostrando um pouco de seus dentes brancos

- Vamos! - Tsunade falou andando rapidamente para um extenso corredor.

Todos a seguiram rapidamente, Sasuke com seu jeito calmo e emburrado de sempre e Gaara idem. As meninas iam conversando animadamente com a tal prima de Gaara e Temari, Jiraya logo em frente com Tsunade ao lado e Naruto ao lado de Sasuke. Admito que não sabia muito bem para que servia aquela reunião e para que os principais lordes piratas estavam todos reunidos naquela mesa comprida, lentamente fui me aproximando de Sasuke enquanto andávamos pelo corredor.

- O que é isso aqui? - Perguntei o olhando de canto de olho.

Percebi que ele me olhava pelo canto também andando calmamente com as mãos dentro de seus bolsos.

- Ué? Não sabe Haruno? - Eu fiquei quieta e ele continuou percebendo que eu não sabia mesmo, - Bom, isso é uma reunião importantíssima, a última vez em que ela ocorreu foi há pelo menos 30 anos, nenhum de nós dois erámos nascidos ainda...

- Mas para que serve? - Continuei perguntando agora com o rosto virado para ele com um olhar interrogativo.

- Serve para resolver um assunto que é de importância para todo o mundo da pirataria, e é por isso que estamos aqui. - Ele não me olhou, apenas olhava para frente com um semblante serio.

- E qual seria esse problema? - Insisti.

Vi ele fechar o punho que estava em seu bolso pelo movimento brusco do tecido da calça e uma respiração forte. Voltei a olha-lo e vi um olhar cheio de raiva e tristesa misturados, eu realmente não entendi o porque, "Akatsuki", foi tudo o que ele falou antes de entrar na sala no fim do corrdor. Decidi não importunha-lo mais, afinal, mesmo eu não tendo medo de quase nada... aquilo realemnte me deu medo.

A sala era nem grande, nem pequena, muito menos bonita, afinal, o que poderia se esperar de um bando de piratas? Mas bem. Muitos lordes haviam e eu queria muito escutar a respeito da Akatsuki...

- Bom, acho que todos aqui sabem o motivo de nossa reunião e.. CALEM A BOCA PORRA! - O senhor já bem velho falou dando um tiro para cima com sua pistola.

Todos calaram a boca, aquilo me assustou mais uma vez. Tsunade estava a uma cadeira velha que fazia conjunto com uma mesa juntamente velha, atrás dela estava eu e Ten-Ten, Jiraya estava logo ao lado com Naruto atrás de si parecendo um guarda e Sasuke estava ao outro lado de minha tia. Gaara estava com ele e eu pudi perceber alguns olhares que ele me lançava as vezes. Me perguntava se ele ainda sentia algo por mim ainda... Logo o velho começou a falar novamente e os piratas nojentos o olharam com caras emburradas.

- Como eu ia dizendo... Akatsuki está a espreita novamente e nós como piratas não podemos deixar que eles dominem tudo de novo. - Ele dizia sério.

- Devemos deixar esses bando de piratas sem classe pra lá e voltarmos a nossos navios para saquear portos, eles não nos importam de novo. - Um pirata falou com um tom irônico, vi uma veia saltar na testa do Uchiha

- CALE A BOCA! - Sasuke gritou levantando e batendo com o punho na mesa. - Vocês sabem que a Akatsuki tem que ser destruida! Estão acabando há tempos com os navios e tripulações usando aquele bichinho deles. Os próximos vão ser a gente e não podemos deixar isso acontecer... - Terminou de falar ollhando para todos os piratas a sua volta com um olhar fulminante.

Alguns pareciam concordar, até que ouviusse uma risada alta de um dos piratas da mesa. Todos os olharam, inclusive eu.

- Capitão Uchiha, não é porque Uchiha Itachi está na Akatsuki que vou perder meu tempo com isso, - Sasuke tinha um irmão? Arregalei os olhos e voltei a olhar Sasuke rapidamente. - Yamato tem razão devemos voltar a saquear os portos e deixa-los para lá.

Sasuke nada mais falou, sentou a mesa nervoso com a franja caída em seus olhos ônix. O velho que falava de início o olhou e voltou o olhar a minha tia Tsunade.

- Vamos votar, - o velho falou passando a mão por seus cabelos brancos e olhou paras os convidados. - Quem sugere a luta?

Olhei ao redor e vi que apenas Sasuke, Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi e um outro Capitão levantaram a mão. Eles certamente eram a metade, o velho já ia considerar a votação vencida quando um homem de cabelos brancos e compridos entrou a sala com a mão erguida. Ele tinha um sorriso bonito no rosto e certamente não passava dos quarenta anos, podia ter a idade de minha tia.

- Dan? - Tsunade perguntou um tanto corada.

* * *

><p>Bem, esse é o 3º capítulo, espero que quem esteja lendo goste.<p>

Acho que post agora só final de semana que vem ou esse dia 12/10, provas e mais provas por aqui.

Enfim, **d****eixem reviews!** Já estou sem tanto animo até para escrever capítulos D:

Reviews são fofos *-* e adoro ler.

Beijoos pra vocês, Sah Cherry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

- Capitão Uchiha, não é porque Uchiha Itachi está na Akatsuki que vou perder meu tempo com isso, - Sasuke tinha um irmão? Arregalei os olhos e voltei a olhar Sasuke rapidamente. - Yamato tem razão devemos voltar a saquear os portos e deixa-los para lá.

Sasuke nada mais falou, sentou a mesa nervoso com a franja caída em seus olhos ônix. O velho que falava de início o olhou e voltou o olhar a minha tia Tsunade.

- Vamos votar, - o velho falou passando a mão por seus cabelos brancos e olhou paras os convidados. - Quem sugere a luta?

Olhei ao redor e vi que apenas Sasuke, Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi e um outro Capitão levantaram a mão. Eles certamente eram a metade, o velho já ia considerar a votação vencida quando um homem de cabelos brancos e compridos entrou a sala com a mão erguida. Ele tinha um sorriso bonito no rosto e certamente não passava dos quarenta anos, podia ter a idade de minha tia.

- Dan? - Tsunade perguntou um tanto corada.

O tal homem de cabelos compridos apenas a olhou sorrindo, mas diferente do sorriso que dava antes, esse parecia ter... Carinho?

- Dan? - O homem velho perguntou já com a mão levantada para decidir a votação. - Pensei que estivesse morto depois daquele seu confronto com Orochimaru...

- Estou vivo, consegui escapar por pouco, mas não pude dar notícia alguma nesses cinco meses. - Ele falou sentando numa cadeira ao lado da de Jiraya deixando minha tia um pouco corada ainda. Não fui a única que percebi, as garotas a olhavam com sorrisos maliciosos em seus rostos e eu me perguntava quem era ele.

- Dan, voltando a votação.. - Kakashi prosseguiu com um semblante calmo. - Concorda com o confronto ou não?

Sasuke ergueu um pouco a cabeça e o olhou. Pareceu um olhar significativo entre os dois, Dan fechou os olhos e sorrio de canto.

- Temos que ver que Orochimaru com certeza irá se juntar a Akatsuki, - Ele abriu os olhos e olhou todos ao redor. - então eu concordo..

**Sasuke on:**

Fiquei feliz em ter conseguido a votação. Todos os outros contra ficaram muito irritados e falaram que foi voto combinado, mas isso não me importa. A única coisa que me importa agora é que tenho contas a acertar com _**aquele **_homem, o qual me recuso a pensar no nome.

Depois da reunião Gaara, Tsunade, Jiraya, Dan e Kakashi foram comigo à sala de mapas resolver aonde iríamos atacar e juntar tudo que sabiamos sobre a Akatsuki e Orochimaru, que era um todos capitães mais temidos do mundo, ainda mais porque todos pegos por ele eram usados em terriveis e torturosas experiências com humanos que na maioria das vezes nunca havia sobrevivente destes.

A estranha garota de cabelos róseos foi para a sala também. Não parava de olhar Gaara, fiquei com um ponto de interrogação em cima da cabeça. Primeiro por ela está o olhando tanto e ele idem, segundo por _**EU**_ estar me importanto. Continuando... Consegui me livrar de Karin um pouco, não aguentava mais aquela garota no meu pescoço vinte e quatro horas por dia. Ainda não dava pra se livrar dela, eu poderia conseguir muito com ela ainda, afinal ela foi uma das cientistas que trabalhou pra Orochimaru, todas as noites eu tentava descobrir algo, mas ela sempre estava muito bebada ou excitada para falar alguma coisa. Dessa vez eu teria que pegar pesado para ela me contar.

- Soube que Orochimaru está tentando se tornar imortal, é um boato ou pode ser verdade? - Sakura chegando um pouco mais perto da mesa olhando para todos oa redor.

- Pode, - Dan respondeu calmo como sempre. - pelo que vi em seus esconderijos ele está tentando possuir corpos de outras pessoas...

Tsunade o olhou um pouco arregalada. Soube por Jiraya que eles três haviam sido da mesma tripulação quando fujiram de casa, foram criados juntos, mas com o tempo Orochimaru ficou ambicioso e sempre quis muito poder para si. Ser o melhor pirata dos setes mares... Esse era seu sonho.

- Sei que ele é apaixonado por cobras, - Gaara disse meio debochado.

- Ele sempre foi, mas isso não ajuda muito... - Disse Jiraya sério com seu copo de sake na mão.

- Na verdade ajuda... - Disse Kakashi com o mesmo rosto calmo e seu livrinho erótico na mão. - Soube que ele na maioria das vezes poem veneno nas lâminas de suas espadas.

Ouvimos o barulho da porta abrir e a olhamos. Naruto adentrava na sala com Shikamaru e mais um homem e uma mulher que eu nunca tinha visto.

- Shika-kuuuun! - A loira, a tal de Ino gritou indo para cima do mesmo.

Todos se comprimentaram e em seguida Kakashi disse.

- Como soube que a Akatsuki anda em duplas, resolvi que andássemos também... - Kakashi se levantava da cadeira nos olhava. - Pedi a Naruto que trousse dois dos meus melhores tripulantes. Hyuuga Neji e Hyuuga Hinata, são primos, muito espertos e fortes.

- O-oi. - Disse a jovem de belas curvas e olhos perolados que a faziam ficar mais bonita

- Hunf... - Neji, o garoto de cabelos compridos disse olhando ao redor e logo fechando os olhos com uma expressão um tanto irritada.

Queria saber com quem ficaria de dupla. Pra mim na verdade não era uma boa ideia, duplas atrapalham demais...Kakashi voltou a falar e rapidamente voltei a atenção a ele.

- Acho melhor cada dupla ser um casal, afinal, todas as garotas são capazes aqui e são abilidosas com ferimentos pelo que já percebi e soube por seus Capitões..

- Não sei Kakashi... - Disse Tsunade pensativa.

Dan a olhou. Ele era tão calmo que as vezes me dava um nervosismo por dentro, percebi isso nos olhos da Haruno enquanto também os olhava. Dan sorriu.

- Claro que será Tsunade-san, - Ele olhou para Kakashi e disse: - Assim sendo, eu e Tsunade fazemos a primeira dupla.

- Tudo bem então. Alguma ideia para a segunda Kakashi? - Perguntou Jiraya.

- Na verdade já pensei em todas as duplas, - disse sério e lentamente olhando fixamente o mapa sobre a mesa. - Irei ficar com Shuna.

A mesma pareceu se surpreender com a dupla formada, mas não ligou muito. Voltou com o semblante calmo em poucos segundos.

- Continuando... - Kakashi falou após perceber que a jovem não tinha nenhuma objeção sobre a dupla. - Gaara... - Chamou.

- Sim Kakash? - Ele o olhou curioso para saber de sua dupla.

- Você e Yamanaka Ino, - Percebeu pela expressão dele que não sabia quem era Ino e apontou para a jovem. - A loira...

- Mas por que não posso ficar com Shikamaru-kun? - Ino fez bico.

- Casais só atrapalham o andamento do nosso objetivo, por isso não vão ficar juntos.. - Jiraya disse olhando para a janela que dava com a imensidão negra que dava sinal que era noite.

- Huunf... - Ino ficou aborrecida, como garotas me irritavam. Sempre mesquinhas e mimadas.

- Nara Shikamaru e Sabaku no Temari, - Kakashi disse. Shikamaru apenas deitou na espreguiçadeira e acho que dormiu por ali mesmo. Uma veia saltou na testa de Temari, mas a mesma nada falou: - Uzumaki Naruto e Hyuuga Hinata, - Continuou o pevertido de cabelos prateados.

- ÊÊÊ Hina-chan! Eu e você faremos uma ótima missão juntos e vamos quebrar a cara dessa Akatsuki! Datte-bayoo. - Naruto, sempre escandaloso gritou e a pobre Hyuuga totalmente corada.

- Ha-hai.. - Hinata era muito tímida até onde pude perceber e acho isso nos atrapalharia um pouco.

Foi ai que quase tive uma ataque cardiaco ao ouvir a segunda dupla...

* * *

><p>Está ai o capítulo 4. Sei que os capítulos estão menores e isso me deixa um pouco chateada também, mas estou atolada de coisas no colégio, ainda mais sendo final do ano e esse é o último bimestre, que no qual tenho que tirar uma boa nota em matemática se não fico de final.<p>

Vou tentar fazer capítulos maiores quando eu tiver tempo novamente, nas férias por exemplo...

Bom, se estiverem lendo a fic deixem suas queridas _**reviews**_. Isso ajuda a qualquer autor(a) continuar escrevendo. Pode ser me criticando, falando que eu não valho nada, me mandar a merda, ou me elogiando e me chamando de fofa! Também ajudaria ver os meus erros e o que vocês gostam mais.

Muuuuito obrigada a todos(as) que estiverem lendo.

Beijooos, Sah Cherry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_- Nara Shikamaru e Sabaku no Temari, - Kakashi disse. Shikamaru apenas deitou na espreguiçadeira e acho que dormiu por ali mesmo. Uma veia saltou na testa de Temari, mas a mesma nada falou: - Uzumaki Naruto e Hyuuga Hinata, - Continuou o pevertido de cabelos prateados._

_- ÊÊÊ Hina-chan! Eu e você faremos uma ótima missão juntos e vamos quebrar a cara dessa Akatsuki! Datte-bayoo. - Naruto, sempre escandaloso gritou e a pobre Hyuuga totalmente corada._

_- Ha-hai.. - Hinata era muito tímida até onde pude perceber e acho isso nos atrapalharia um pouco._

_Foi ai que quase tive uma ataque cardiaco ao ouvir a segunda dupla..._

**Sakura on:**

Posso afirmar que eu poderia ir com qualquer pessoa, **MENOS** ele! Podia ser lindo, gostoso, tudo de bom, poderia me causar calafrios quando eu o via, conseguia me abalar mais do que até mesmo Gaara, que era meu ex namorado, que por acaso estava aqui na minha frente naquele momento. Tentei não pensar nisso e voltei ao mundo real, que tudo indicava que eu iria fazer dupla com o _Capitão_ **Uchiha Sasuke**.

- Não posso fazer dupla com ela.. - O incrível Uchiha dizia com um tão arrogante na voz, assim como estava seu lindo rosto pálido. - Só me atrasaria Hatake e..

- Não vejo como Sakura te atrpalharia Sasuke, - Tsunade o interrompeu. - ela é a melhor pirata que tenho a bordo, foi treinada por mim e por minhas garotas. Não acho que há companheira melhor para você.

Minha cabeça estava estourando de raiva. Como aquele homem podia me rebaixar tanto assim? Como poderia achar que era melhor que qualquer um naquela sala?Eu não aguentei e dei a volta na mesa chegando em frente a ele, que ainda estava com as belas pedras de ônix fechadas.

- Você se acha melhor que qualquer um nessa sala Uchiha? - Ele me olhou calmo, sabia que tinha percebido minha aproximação. - Pois saiba... Não é melhor que ninguém, até porque você não passa de um fedelho metido a Capitão! Não tem um pingo de consideração com sua tripulação, tão pouco com uma mulher, só por que pode ser comparada a você? O Uchiha Sasuke? Seu.. seu... MACHISTA!

- Posso ser um pouco machista, mas vale a pena te lembrar que no nosso primeiro encontro você iria morrer se não fosse por Tsunade ter reconhecido Jiraya... - Ele disse num sorriso debochando de canto no rosto e virou-se indo até a porta.

Todos nos olhavam surpresos, Ten-Ten já tinha me visto assim, com toda fúria do mundo. Foi até engraçado ver como eu estava vermelha de raiva pelo espelho enquanto o acompanhava com os olhos indo até a porta. Ele tinha um bumbum que pelo amor de Deus. Logo fui interrompida em meus pensamentos pela voz de Gaara.

- Sasuke, pelo que conheço bem de Kakashi, isso não é a única coisa que ele iria propor. - Ele olhou para o mesmo de quem falava: - Não é mesmo Hatake?

- Sim, que bom que é esperto Gaara, nunca duvidei dos motivos de ter aceitado você e Sasuke na minha tripulação há anos atrás... - Disse ele com um sorriso sob uma estranha máscara que sempre usava.

- Hn... - Sasuke parou em frente a porta pronto para ouvir a segunda proposta de Kakashi.

- Assim como iremos nos dividir em duplas, cada dupla irá dividir o mesmo quarto, - Fiquei com um leve rubor nas maças do rosto torcendo para que nem percebesse. Tarde demais, Temari me olhava com um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios rosados. - não há tantos quartos por aqui.

- Fiquem calmos, - Jiraya disse debochado. - ficaremos aproximadamente uma semana apenas para fazer as estratégias assim como os outros capitães.

- Isso mesmo, - Tsunade deu um sorriso e levou seu copo de rum até a boca. - Ten-Ten?

- Sim Tsunade-sama?

- Ficará com Neji. - Disse ela, Ten-Ten me olhou sorridente. Claro! Com certeza ela o achou lindo. Coisa que ele era.

- ... - Neji ficou apenas em silêncio olhando para o globo no canto da sala.

- Com as duplas feitas, podem ir, - apontou para um molho de chaves em cima da mesa e continuou: - As chaves do quarto de vocês.

Todos pegaram, eu e Sasuke ficamos com o número 7. Andamos calmamente pelo corredor levando nossas malas para os aposentos. Ele nada disse dirante o percursso inteiro, me incomodou, mas não ousei em trocar mais uma palavra com ele hoje.

O Uchiha abriu primeiro a porta do quarto e entrou com sua bagagem, logo em seguida eu com a minha. O quarto era simples porém bastante aconchegante e espaçoso, mas ai meu espanto quando olhei o centro do quarto. Uma cama de casal. Muito bonita por sinal e bem decorada. Olhei em volta para ver se tinha um sofá ou coisa parecida no cômodo, me aliviei ao ver um pequeno sofá que daria muito bem para acomodar uma pessoa.

- A cama é minha! - Eu disse deixando as bagagens ao pé da cama enquanto ele as deixava no canto do quarto.

- Esquece, é minha. Pode dormir no sofá se quiser. - Que mal educado, nem se prestou a me deixar a cama.

Como não estava com saco de discutir com ele de novo não protestei. Peguei minha camisola curta com um tom violeta, minha escova de dente e pasta dental. Fui em direção ao banheiro, me assustei oa ver que estava bem limpo, fechei a porta dando uma último olhada para o Uchiha vendo que ele tirava a camisa, expondo aqueles belos musculos definidos, como ele estava de costa eu pude ver apenas seus ombros largos e as costas deliciosamente definida.

Tirei ele dos meus pensamentos ao fechar a porta, retirei meu corpete, minha blusa e o resto das minhas roupas. O banho quente na banheira foi ótimo me deixou calma, como todas as vezes que eu o tomava. Vesti minha camisola, escovei os dentes pensando em como ele estaria nessa hora. Resolvi tirar minha curiosidade e abri a porta do baehiro o vendo deitado sobre a cama, o mesmo estava apenas com um short preto, vi um cobertor e um travisseiro nos pés da cama. Me aproximei vendo que ele estava dormindo, ou pelo menos finjia estar, mas pelo semblante calmo e sereno deduzi que estaria mesmo. Não comentei o quanto ele era lindo dormindo, aqueles traços relachados o deixavam com uma aparência tão doce e inocênte. Eu poderia ve-lo dormir a noite inteira, mas me afastei pegando minhas cobertas e depois me ajeitando no sofá e logo me entreguei ao cansaço e entrei no mundo dos sonhos.

**Sasuke on:**

Podia_**toca-la**_. _**Ouvi-la**_. _**Senti-la**__._ _Aqueles_ lábios rosados que davam um conjunto perfeito com seu rosto pálido, suas duas esmeraldas e aquela cor exótica de cabelo. Ela me deixava louco, ela deixava _qualquer _homem louco. Agora seus lábios eram meus e podia sentir o gosto de sua boca, que por acaso era bastante parecido com o de cerejas. Nunca fui muito de gostar de doce, mas o gosto que _aquele_ doce era embriagante, deveria ser minha o mais rápido possível.

A deitei na cama agora vendo todas as curvas deu seu corpo já despido. Seus mamilos rosados me deixavam com água na boca literalmente e eu podia já sentir minha excitação pulsando sob minha calça. Me aproximei da curva de seu pescoço como das outras vezes començando a fazer uma trilha de beijos até seu colo, sua respiração falhava de tanta excitação que era denunciada pelos mamilos enrijecidos. Finalmente podia _**toca-la**_.

- Sasu-suke... - Podia _**ouvi-la **_gemer meu nome enquanto passava suas mãos em minhas costas largas e definidas que havia ganhado com o tempo.

- Sakura... - Deixei escapar antes de chegar com a ponta da língua até seus seios.

Podia _**senti-la**_ e estranhamente passei a _**ouvi-la**_ demais.

- Sasuke? Sasuke? Acorde Uchiha, são 6 horas já. - Podia ouvir a voz dela, mas dessa vez não em um sonho.

- Já vou Sakura. - Respondi me dando conta que não era mais um sonho e que não podia mais _** senti-la **_ou _**toca-la**_, mas sim _**ouvi-la**_ e muito!

- Vamos logo Sasuke! Acorde, já passou da hora! Temos estratégias para fazer. - Abri os olhos e a olhei irritado.

Não negaria que estava linda com aquela calça mais justa, aquele par de botas pretos que iam até a metade de sua panturrilha e aquela blusa branca mais larga, não deixando de fora o seu usual corpete, que me fazia lembrar das suas curvas que eu sonhará minutos antes.

- Já vou Haruno, agora me de licença para me banhar e me vestir. - Eu disse sentando na beira da cama fitando a parede sem muito humor.

- Ok então. Te esperaremos na mesma sala de ontem depois de tomar seu café. - Ela virou-se e eu não pude resistir a tentação de ver aquele bumbum empinado e as pernas grossas e definidas.

Quando ela saiu fechando a porta eu bufei e voltei a fitar a parede um pouco irritado.

- Por que tinha que ser tão ridiculamente bela?

* * *

><p>Esse capítulo saiu um pouquiiiinho maior. Vou tentar fazer apenas maiores que esses agora, mas está difícil!<p>

Teve uma leve pitadinha de hentai nesse capítulo, sonhos eróticos de Sasuke. Se não me engando tem uma fic com algo assim, mas enfim. Acho que agora posto só sexta, _**SE**_ eu conseguir née.

OMG OMG, acabei de ficar muito feliz lendo o mangá 559 do Naruto :OOO

Muito bom!

**Yoko-cha: **obrigada por estar gostando, estou tentando fazer o meu melhor. Vou ter que estudar muuuuuito ainda. Obrigada por entender.

Beijooos, Sah Cherry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Não negaria que estava linda com aquela calça mais justa, aquele par de botas pretos que iam até a metade de sua panturrilha e aquela blusa branca mais larga, não deixando de fora o seu usual corpete, que me fazia lembrar das suas curvas que eu sonhará minutos antes._

_- Já vou Haruno, agora me de licença para me banhar e me vestir. - Eu disse sentando na beira da cama fitando a parede sem muito humor._

_- Ok então. Te esperaremos na mesma sala de ontem depois de tomar seu café. - Ela virou-se e eu não pude resistir a tentação de ver aquele bumbum empinado e as pernas grossas e definidas._

_Quando ela saiu fechando a porta eu bufei e voltei a fitar a parede um pouco irritado._

_- Por que tinha que ser tão ridiculamente bela?_

**Sakura on:**

O resto do dia ocorreu estranhamente bem, tirando o bastardo do Uchiha que sempre que aparecia uma atração magnética atinjia meus olhos e me obrigava a ficar o olhando. Kami-sama! Ele era tão lindo que ninguém poderia resisti-lo, muito menos eu, que estava há anos sem beijar ninguém e era virgem ainda.

Tentei afastar esses pensamentos para longe quando ele entrou no quarto. Ele nem me olhou, foi apenas direto para o banheiro em passos calmos como o de custume, continuei escovando meus longos cabelos róseos e sedosos, eles estavam ainda mais cheirosos hoje, fechei os olhos e apenas inalei aquele doce cheiro de cereja até ouvir um ruido na cama denunciando que ele estava no quarto novamente.

- Já resolveu tudo que tinha pra resolver? - Iniciei um assunto o olhando no reflexo do espelho ainda escovando os cabelos.

- Por hoje sim... - Ele respondeu não retrebuindo meu olhar.

- Que bom, assim fica menos coisa para se resolver. - disse voltando a olhar meus cabelos.

Deixei a escova em cima da pentiadeira e fui em direção do sofá. Achava uma falta de educação dele para comigo me deixando dormir no sofá toda desconfortável assim, até que então que eu ouvi a rouca e sexy voz dele.

- Durma na cama hoje... - Ele se levantou e foi em direção ao sofá e sentou. - eu dormirei aqui

- Amém, um pingo de cavalherismo Uchiha, - disse num tom debochado

- Pare de reclamar ou então vou te fazer dormir na mesma cama que eu Haruno... - Ele disse num tom debochado.

- Tente Uchiha - Eu o olhei desafiante.

**15 minutos depois...**

- Quando você disse que me faria dormir na mesma cama que você Uchiha, - disse com um pouco de raiva na voz. - não achei que seria sério.

Estavamos nós dois enfim deitados na cama. Eu olhava para o teto irritada enquanto ele apenas ficava deitado de lado de costas para mim, não podia ficar sem fazer nada vendo-o ameaçar minha espada favorita da janela. Raiva daquele Uchiha lindo e gostoso que estava deitado ao meu lado, como seria o contato daqueles músculos em minha pele? Não sabia e preferi afastar novamente aqueles pensamentos eróticos de minha cabeça.

- Hn...

- Como você fala Uchiha, vai ver é isso que deixa as pessoas distantes de você não? -Perguntei irônica

- ... - Novamente sem uma resposta.

- Ok então Uchiha, muito obrigada por falar tanto comigo e...

- Cala a boca Haruno! Quero dormir! - Ele falou me interrompendo

- Sua mãe não o ensinou a esperar os outros terminarem de falar até que seja dito alguma coisa? - Eu disse com uma veia saltada em minha grande testa.

- Ensinou, mas não tenho paciência com você Haruno, então trate de calar essa boca e me deixe dormir. - Ele disse de costas para mim ainda.

- Ah é? - Eu falei sentando na cama o olhando furiosa - Então tente Uchiha!

Meio segundo depois eu pude sentir um hálito de menta soprando em meu rosto e mais meio segundo seus lábios estavam colados aos meus. No início do beijo fiquei parada, sem mover um membro de meu corpo, sem conseguir me mecher, momentos depois ele pedia passagem com a língua docemente em meus lábios. Foi nesse momento que me entreguei ao beijo e cerrei os olhos apenas dando total passagem à ele.

Não sabia se eu ainda sabia como era beijar, há tanto tempo eu não beijava alguém. Um milhão de pensamentos passavam por minha cabeça naquele beijo, até que desisti e apenas pensei no momento e nossas línguas fazendo uma sensual dança dentro de nossas bocas. Senti a mão dele indo até minha nuca intensificando mais ainda o beijo enquanto a outra livre ia em minhas costas, passando por toda sua extensão e enfim chegando a lateral onde foi bem malcriada e alisou minha coxa torneada.

Foi ai que voltei a realidade e o empurrei rápidamente dando um grito alto. Ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e a boca levemente avermelhada e podia ver ele tentando esconder o rubor em suas maças do rosto.

- Você está louca? - Disse ele entre dentes colocando a palma da mão sobre minha boca.

Tirei a mão dele de cima e respondi: - Eu? Você que está, quem te deu permissão para me beijar? - O afastei novamente.

- Você mesma Haruno, já que não pode calar essa boca sozinha tive que fazer algo

- Você quer é se aproveitar de mim! Não vai conseguir isso. - Eu falei emburrada.

- Se fosse pra aproveitar de alguém Haruno, sinto em diver que seria alguém com um corpo melhor... - Ele falou, foi ai que fiquei com mais raiva ainda.

Preferi não responder e me deitei novamente dessa vez de costas para ele. Dois segundos depois senti o corpo do moreno ao meu lado deitar e pegar uma parte do cobertor. O calor emanando do corpo dele era tão bom que não pude deixar de me levar ao sono, rapidamente fechei os olhos e adormeci.

Acordei com um estranho vento no alto de minha cabeça. Além do vento algo duro, mas ao mesmo tempo mácio estava sob minhas mãos, era quente. Olhei para cima bem devagar e fitei um rosto com belos traços e cabelos negros num tom azulado que dava um ótimo contraste com sua pele alva, uma moldura linda para um rosto igualmente lindo.

Seus braços estavam em torno de minha cintura e parecia que me abraçavam. Um abraço muito confortável e quente, algo ótimo para o frio que a madrugada fazia.

Não falei e nem me mexi, o motivo eu não sabia porque, mas queria gravar aquele lindo rosto em minha mente. Voltei a abaixar o olhar e fechar os olhos, em seguida aconcheguei meu rosto sobre o peito macio dele e adormeci novamente.

**Sasuke on:**

Os primeiros raios de luz que entravam pelas frestas da cortina me acordaram, mas o que me acordou mesmo foi o estranho cheiro de cerejas em meu nariz. Olhei para baixo me deparando com um estranho e exótico cabelo cor de rosas.

Não consegui fazer nada, admito que era muito bom sentir o peso dela sobre meus braços. Suas mãos estavam sobre o meu peito, uma outra ótima sensação. Seu rosto era tão lindo, mesmo com aquele cabelo rosa estranho, desejava que estivesse acordada para poder adimirar aquelas duas pedras de esmeralda, mas tinha certeza que ela abriria aqueles lábios e soltaria um grito. Bom, foi isso que aconteceu...

- UCHIHAAAAAA!

Sim, esse era eu.

* * *

><p>Tive que editar o capítulo 6, esqueci dessa partezinha aqui que sempre ponho pra agradecer aos leitores e as reviews.<p>

Boom, muuuito obrigada mesmo por quem estiver lendo a fic, não sabem como isso é importante pra mim. O próximo capítulo vai ficar para final de semana que vem se eu conseguir, vamos então às reviews.

Bruuh.s2:

Obrigadaaa, leitora novaa! haha

Muito obrigada por estar lendo a fic, também adoro temas assim, ainda mais com SasuSaku. Eu também gostei de escrever uma parte deles assim, achei que ficou até divertida haha :D

Tenshi-chan:

Ai ai aiiii, você é igualzinha a mim! Quando gosto muito de uma fic leio até pelo cel mesmo ahsuahusa, muuuito obrigada por estar gostando, espero que goste até o fim!

Continue deixando reviews pra mim, eu gostoo 3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Sasuke on:**_

_Os primeiros raios de luz que entravam pelas frestas da cortina me acordaram, mas o que me acordou mesmo foi o estranho cheiro de cerejas em meu nariz. Olhei para baixo me deparando com um estranho e exótico cabelo cor de rosas._

_Não consegui fazer nada, admito que era muito bom sentir o peso dela sobre meus braços. Suas mãos estavam sobre o meu peito, uma outra ótima sensação. Seu rosto era tão lindo, mesmo com aquele cabelo rosa estranho, desejava que estivesse acordada para poder adimirar aquelas duas pedras de esmeralda, mas tinha certeza que ela abriria aqueles lábios e soltaria um grito. Bom, foi isso que aconteceu..._

_- UCHIHAAAAAA!_

_Sim, esse era eu._

- O que você pensa em estar fazendo? - Ela perguntou a mim alterada, já falei como ela fica linda assim?

- Nada Haruno, você que acordou assim, acho que teve um sonho erótico comigo talvez... - Dei um sorriso debochando, mas ao mesmo tempo malicioso o que a fez corar e não passou despercebido por mim.

- Eu...Eu não tive sonho nenhum Uchiha, você que está se aproveitando!

- Ora Haruno, já lhe disse que se fosse pra aproveitar de alguém seria alguém com um corpo melhor.

- Ora seu! - Ela veio pra cim de mim com um punho fechado

Sorri ao ve-la vindo e segurei rapidamente o seu punho. Coloquei a outra mão livre segurando o outro pulso dela e a derrubei na cama em movimentos rápidos, fiquei por cima dela pressionando meu corpo ao dela não a deixando espaço para escapar. Me segurei para não ficar excitado, até que consegui me segurar um pouco, ela estava tão próxima de mim, apenas aquele fino tecido de sua camisola estava entre nossos corpos ofegantes, aqueles lábios me seduziam cada vez mais, parecia que me chamavam novamente.

- Me solte Uchiha! - Ela disse se debatendo embaixo de mim tentando inutilmente sair. - Se não...

- Se não o que Haruno? - A irritei um pouco mais

- Se não vou ser obrigada a gritar pedindo socorro. - Ela deu um sorriso de canto me ameaçando.

- Tente então. - Eu revidei

Ela ia começar a gritar, mas foi ai que juntei nossos lábios novamente como na noite anterior. Ela tentava me empurrar pra longe, com seus pulsos presos igualmente a seu corpo isso se tornou um pouco complicado. Ficamos com nossos lábios grudados até que senti ela desistir de me empurrar, foi ai que pedi linceça com a língua para aprofundar aquele doce beijo. Ela sem nenhuma resistencia entreabriu os lábios deixando que minha língua passasse e acariciasse a sua, nossas línguas se entrelaçavam numa doce brincadeira, seu gosto era tão bom, seu gosto era único, gosto de _Sakura_.

Ela estava totalmente vulnerável quando soltei seus pulsos e coloquei minhas mão em sua fina cintura, em seguida pude sentir os seus delicados braços em volta do meus pescoço com uma de suas mãos acariciando meus cabelos já arrepiados. Minha mão desceu pela lateral de seu corpo indo em direção a barra da curtissima camilosa que ela vestia a subindo vagarosamente.

Me assustei ao não sentir resistencia nenhuma dela, então como todo bom cavalheiro continuei, até chegar em sua fina calcinha. Estava preparado para tira-la quando ouvimos o estrondoso barulho da porta batendo. Rapidamente Sakura me empurrou para o lado se levantando e ajeitando seus cabelos róseos, fiquei apenas deitado na cama apoiando meu cotovelos atrás pra ver que era o animal que havia nos interrompido. Parecendo que lia meus pensamentos Sakura me olhou aborrecida, mas não por causa da porta e sim por minha causa, apenas sorri de canto, ela bufou e abriu a porta.

- SAKURAAA-CHAAAN! - Podia reconhecer aquele grito estrondoso em qualquer canto dos sete mares.

- Ah, Naruto! - Ela apenas o olhou.

- O que você quer Dobe? - Perguntei me levantando irritado e indo até a porta.

- Calma Sasuke-teme, não queria interromper vocês. - Ele disse com uma cara emburrada. - Dan me mandou aqui chama-los, é urgente!

- Já vamos Naruto-kun... - Sakura lhe deu um sorriso e ele foi embora.

- Ai Kami-sama... - Apenas o olhei irritado voltando para o quarto enquanto ouvia Sakura fechar a porta.

- QUEM TE DEU A LIBERDADE DE IR ME AGARRANDO UCHIHA? - Ela reclamava alto em meu ouvido.

- Você mesma... - Apenas a ignorei depois pegando minhas roupas e as colocando em cima da cama. Estava tirando meu short quando a ouvi reclamar novamente.

- Vai mesmo tirar a roupa na minha frente? - Ela disse um pouco corada e emburrada.

- Estou com roupas intimas, por que me não tiraria? - Eu falei retirando o short.

- Aff... - A vi pegando suas roupas e indo em direção ao banheiro.

**Sakura on:**

Irritante como ele não existia. Não acredito que tinha me deixado levar por ele naquela manhã, graças a Kami-sama Naruto apareceu e me tirou daquela situação! Eu ia mesmo deixar que Uchiha Sasuke avaçasse o sinal. Estava ficando louca, só pode, mas aqueles lábios eram tão sedutores, juntamente com aquele corpo másculo que ele tinha.

Estávamos todos em volta de uma mesa ouvindo o que Dan tinha a dizer de tão importante.

- Soubemos que a Akatsuki em Nova Guiné, não é tão longe daqui. Podemos chegar lá em duas semanas se formos rápidos.

- Não chegaremos tão cedo assim lá Dan... - Neji disse

- Eu sei, mas podemos ir em um único navio, o mais rápido que temos... - Dan olhou para Sasuke. Este olhou pra os lados e vendo que era com ele falou:

- Nem pensar, o meu Pérola não... - Ele falou entre dentes.

- O seu navio é o mais rápido dos 7 mares Sasuke, será necessário - Kakashi disse não tirando os olhos do seu livrinho inseparável.

Nunca tinha visto o Navio de Sasuke, mas falavam que era veloz. Tão veloz assim? Não sabia, mas pelo que falavam era e eu achando que o de minha tia Tsunade era uma mão na roda!

- Tudo bem, mas não há espaço para a tripulação de todos os navios... - Sasuke falou por fim.

- Eu sei disso, por isso iremos escolher a tripulação que ira. Quantas pessoas cabem ao menos? - Jiraya falou.

- Umas 50... - Gaara por fim se pronunciou ao lado de Ino que estava com uma cara super meiga de sono.

- É o necessário para nós então! - Disse Naruto com um imenso sorriso nos lábios indo em direção a porta.

- Ai Kami-sama... - Falou Tsunade. - Aonde vai Uzumaki?

- Arrumar minhas coisas dattebayo!

- Ninguém te liberou ainda. Iremos fazer a rota, enquanto isso ninguém está liberado. - Ela disse

- Mas pra quee? - Perguntou Shikamaru deitado em uma espreguiçadeira. - Só é necessários os Capitães para isso...

- E os subs... - Disse Temari, que estranhamente estava com tanto sono como Shikamaru.

Jiraya riu já tomando seu rum logo de manhã cedo e colocou o copo sobre a mesa novamente.

- Gosto de olhar esses lindos rostinhos cansados HAHA! - Que mau..

- Além disso temos que apresentar os nossos novos tripulantes! - Dan disse animado.

- Kami-sama.. e quem seria? - Ino falou sem um pingo de paciência.

* * *

><p>Não resisti e postei um hoje mesmo, estava animada haha, mas bem!<p>

Agora do final de semana mesmo queridos leitores! Para aqueles que fizeram ENEM, que tenha ido bem heiin?

Deixem Reviews *-*

Beijooos, Sah Cherry


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_- Arrumar minhas coisas dattebayo!_

_- Ninguém te liberou ainda. Iremos fazer a rota, enquanto isso ninguém está liberado. - Ela disse_

_- Mas pra quee? - Perguntou Shikamaru deitado em uma espreguiçadeira. - Só é necessários os Capitães para isso..._

_- E os subs... - Disse Temari, que estranhamente estava com tanto sono como Shikamaru._

_Jiraya riu já tomando seu rum logo de manhã cedo e colocou o copo sobre a mesa novamente._

_- Gosto de olhar esses lindos rostinhos cansados HAHA! - Que mau.._

_- Além disso temos que apresentar os nossos novos tripulantes! - Dan disse animado._

_- Kami-sama.. e quem seria? - Ino falou sem um pingo de paciência._

**Sasuke on:**

Estávamos todos curiosos para ver quem seria o novo tripulante, ou novos tripulantes. Kakashi deu um olhar significativo para Neji, logo percebemos a feição alterada de Neji com os lábios retorcidos e os olhos arregalados.

- Não, eles não Kakashi... - Neji disse suplicante.

- Eles são ótimos com espadas e qualquer tipo de arma Neji.. Não que eu esteja desmerecendo a Ten-Ten, até a acho muito competente, mas eles são um dos melhores.

- Ótimo então... - Neji bufou e fechou os olhos.

Queria realmente saber quem eram esses homens. Será que demorariam tanto para chegar? Eu não era curioso, mas essas coisas me deixavam nos nervos, ainda mais quando se tratava da Akatsuki; Uchiha Itachi, esse é o homem que acabou com minha infância, o faria pagar cada coisa que ele me fez, mas depois eu pensaria nisso, logo a porta abriu.

Por um momento achei que eram árvores ambulantes. Aquelas roupas todas verdes era tão esquisitas que fiquei meio enjoado, mas antes as roupas do que aquelas tijelas pretas na cabeça em conjunto com dois pares de sobrancelhas negras e grossas.

- O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE CHEGOU! - O aparentemente mais velho gritou.

- HAI GAI-SENSEI! - O mais novo disse e os dois fizeram a posturra nice-guy

Eu não podia acreditar...

O mais novo olhou para Sakura e automáticamentes seus olhos brilharam. Não sei porque, mas eu não gostei daquilo.

- Minha princesa, minha esmeralda! Muito prazer em conheçe-la minha linda dama, sou Rock Lee e estou muito contente em conhece-la! - Ele ajoelhou aos pés dela e beijou aquela delicada mão com aqueles lábios nojentos.

Sakura não se conteve e fez uma cara de nojo. Logo olhou pra mim e nossos olhares cruzaram, me senti pego por ela, aqueles olhos sempre me chamavam..

- Kakashiii! Como vai esse fogo? - A tijela mor abraçou Kakashi.

- Bem Gai - Uma gota se fez na cabeça de Kakashi enquanto ele me olhava com uma cara confusa.

Dan sorria, Tsunade e Jiraya pareciam que estavam muito ocupados com a bebida para fazer algo. Naruto olhava estranhamente para Lee e as suas grossas sobrancelhas. Aquilo era nojento por falar.

- Eiiii! Você não devia fazer a sobrancelha? - O Uzumaki muito discreto perguntou claro.

- Quieeeetoooo NARUTOOO! - Ino lhe deu uma bofetada no rosto e este acabou com um galo na cabeça.

Voltei minha atenção a mesa aonde Kakashi explicava a nossa situação para Gai, me aproximando e vi que realmente era o que eu pensava.

- Então esse é o grande capitão Uchiha Sasuke? - Gai esboçou um grande sorriso. - Vejo que é novo, cheigo de fogo da juventude!

- Hn... - Uma gota se formou em minha testa.

- Mas bem, vão nos ajudar Gai? - Perguntou Dan.

- O que você acha Lee? - A tijela-mor se virou para a outra.

- Isso tem cheiro de juventude Gai-sensei! Vamoos!

- Isso é um sim suponho... - Jiraya concluiu.

- Hai! - As bestas disseram em coro.

**Sakura on**

O resto do dia se passou bem, ou quase. Tsunade teve a brilhante ideia de cada dupla lutar entre si para resultar melhor resultados em batalha, ou seja, teria que brincar de luta com o Uchiha. Cada dupla foi para uma área diferente, eu e Sasuke fomos para um praia, que por sinal era bastante bonita, as aves joavam pelo céu e o sol de final de tarde deixava tudo mais bonito.

- Vamos começar para eu terminar com isso logo. - Eu falei o olhando.

- Acho mais fácil eu terminar com você primeiro Haruno, - Ele sorriu e falou em tom debochado. - ou esqueceu de quem ganhou da ultima vez?

- Cale a boca Uchiha. Foi pura sorte sua.

Ele começou a tirar a blusa e as botas.

- O que está fazendo Uchiha? Por acaso quer ficar nu na minha frente?

- Bem que você gostaria Haruno, mas não. Como você vê estamos perto do mar, não esotu afim de molhar parte das minhas roupas. - Ele falou sério ainda me olhando.

- E você? Por que não tira metade dessas roupas? Ou iria ser melhor tira-las por inteiro já que eu não me importaria. - Aquele sorriso dele me deixava irritada, já falei isso?

- Sei que adoraria Uchiha, mas não. Vou ficar com ela. - Tirei o corpete apenas e o coloquei em cima de uma rocha, logo retirei as botas também.

- Bom, me parece que está pronta agora.

- Sim estou. - Falei pegando minhas espadas e me posicionando em forma de ataque.

Ele deu mais um de seus sorrisos e pegou a espada que havia em sua bainha. Começei a ataca-lo, não lutei seriamente para não causar nenhum ferimento grava se isso viesse a acontecer, mas depois de uma meia hora lutando e aquele bate bate de espadas.

- Luta como uma mulher Haruno! - Ele disse defendendo meu golpe. - Esqueci, é uma!

- Haha, engraçadinho Uchiha, sou a mulher que vai te derrotar. - Falei desfirindo um golpe certeiro em seu abdomen.

Ele desviou rapidamente para o lado o que me fez ir junto com a espada, logo senti alguém prendendo meu corpo por trás com braços fortes, logo reconheci aquele corpo escultural colado ao meu e não deixando me mover.

- Me solte Uchiha! - Disse tentando me desprender daquele abraço de urso.

- Sei que está gostando Haruno.

Em seguida senti lábios macios em meu pescoço me deixando completamente arrepiada. Aquele cheiro, aqueles lábios, aquele corpo, tudo nele me chamava e eu realmente não aguentava mais resistir aquilo tudo.

Nunca sentira tanto desejo por alguém. Aquilo tudo estava me deixando desorientada. O Uchiha começou a descer as mãos pelas laterias do meu corpo deixando arrepiado por aonde passava, senti suas mãos em meu quadril acariciando sua lateral e logo descendo novamente até minhas coxas, mordi o lábio inferior tentando não deixar que ele percebesse minha situação, mas era tarde com certeza ele via que eu estava quase me rendendo aos encantos de Uchiha Sasuke.

- Calma-se Sakura... - Ele sorriu em minha orelha. - não lhe causarei mal alguma

As mãos dele logo foram de encontro a minha cintura me virando rapidamente e puxando-me para um intenso beijo.

Dessa vez retribui prontamente. Afinal, não tinha como não faze-lo. De todos que ele havia me dado até hoje, esse foi diferente, parecia que tinha paixão, luxúria, desejo e uma intensidade que eu jamais havia sentindo antes. Comecei a ficar meio zonza, aquele beijo afetava seriamente minha cabeça. Nossas línguas entrelaçadas davam um toque sensual a tudo isso, as mãos dele acariciava minha nuca me trazendo para mais perto fazendo com que nossos corpos ficassem mais colados.

- Errr...

Nos afastamos prontamente ambos corados por ter sidos pegos tão desprevenidos. Era Kakashi e podíamos ver que parte de nossa adorável turma estava lá atrás nos espiando.

- Me desculpe Kakashi-san... - Falei corada colocando minhas botas assim como Sasuke.

- Hn... -Sasuke como sempre não disse nada

* * *

><p>Queridas leitoras, sem que está curtíssimos meus capítulos, mas não tenho tempo de escrever tanto, então prefiro postar aos poucos do que deixar sem post. Agora só posto final de semana que vem, espero que gostem, mesmo achando que esse capítulo não saiu como o esperado, fiz com pressa apenas para postar logo.<p>

Deixem reviews!

beijooos Sah Cherry


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Ele desviou rapidamente para o lado o que me fez ir junto com a espada, logo senti alguém prendendo meu corpo por trás com braços fortes, logo reconheci aquele corpo escultural colado ao meu e não deixando me mover._

_- Me solte Uchiha! - Disse tentando me desprender daquele abraço de urso._

_- Sei que está gostando Haruno._

_Em seguida senti lábios macios em meu pescoço me deixando completamente arrepiada. Aquele cheiro, aqueles lábios, aquele corpo, tudo nele me chamava e eu realmente não aguentava mais resistir aquilo tudo._

* * *

><p>Aquele Uchiha realmente sabia como deixar uma mulher entorpecida, desde o seu cheiro até o mais simples toque de suas mãos grandes, e sim, ele <em><strong>sabia <strong>_me deixar daquele jeito, um jeito que eu não sentira desde que derá unas amassos com Gaara há anos atrás, mas tinha uma diferença, ele era o grande **Uchiha Sasuke** e _**sabia**_ exatamente o que estava fazendo, enquanto Gaara não era tão experiênte o quão acho que seja agora.

O fato é que o Uchiha ainda estava deslizando aqueles macios lábios por minha alva pele o que me causava serios arrepios e ele percebia isso, não pude de deixar de reparar um sorriso triunfante nos lábios dele sobre minha pele, aquilo já deu, já bastava tudo aquilo. Com uma força sobrenatural, tanto da parte física quanto a pscicológica, eu consegui me afastar dele rapidamente.

Sorri internamente quando olhei a cara do Uchiha confuso a uns dois passos de mim no máxmo, ele era um DEUS, mas eu não iria me entregar aos encantos daquele galinha miserável ali a minha frente.

- Acha mesmo que se aproveitará de mim Uchiha? - Perguntei com uma forma sarcástica. Ele apenas sorriu de canto, retribuindo minha pergunta apenas com uma "meia palavra".

- Hn... - Em seguida virou-se e foi em direção as suas roupas.

Aquilo era uma coisa que realmente me irritava, mas não deixei me levar por mais de cinco segundos. Olhei para o horizonte e aquela certamente era minha deixa, já a noitecia e eu estava com uma fome relativamente grande.

Fui de encontro as minhas roupas e coloquei meu corpete e minhas botas, percebi que o Uchiha me olhava de longe, levantei o olhar para fita-lo um tanto mau-humorada.

- Está olhando o que Uchiha? - O perguntei com uma veia na testa.

- Não sei se devo te diver agora ou mais tarde, pois estou adorando, de certa forma, essa bela visão rosadinha. - Ele me olhava maliciosamente e logo vi seu olhar descer por meu corpo e parando aonde via que era minha blusa.

Ele não me engava, como estava sentada em uma pedra relativamente baixa colocando minhas botas, me encontrava um pouco abaixada que dava para ver parte dos meus seios um pouco maiores por causa da impressão que o corpete dava. Levantei-me rapidamente ajeitando minha blusa com o rosto totalmente corado. Ele conteu o sorriso e eu estremeci de vergonha dessa vez.

- Vamos Uchiha tarado! - Falei passando pelo lado dele enquanto ia para a torre que nos abrigava em nossa estadia ali.

**Sasuke on:**

A janta saiu um pouco tarde para ser sincero, e aquilo me deixava nervoso, ficar sem sexo e comida era realmente coisas que eu mais odiava. E agora que tinha pensado, eu _**realmente**_ estava sem sexo há bastante tempo, talvez desde que meu navio teria sido levado pelo filho da puta do Gaara, tentei manter esses pensamentos longe e voltei a olhar Naruto que não parava de falar um minuto.

- ... e então eu comi lámen e fiquei muito bombado Hina-chan! Derrotei sozinho aquele monstro de uns cem metros de altura. - Claro que aquilo tudo era uma babozeira só, e a jovem de olhos perolados sabia disso, afinal erámos piratas, alguns um tanto exagerados como Naruto, certamente ele falva de uma vez que comeu aquele lámen estragado e teve uma diarréia no meio do mato.

Admito que tinha sido um situação um tanto que engraçada, a cobra que nõa chegava a dois metros de comprimento saiu dali rapidamente com o cheiro horrível de merda que Naruto exalava.

Sakura apenas ria, o sorriso dela me encantava e eu deixei me levar pelo som daquela risada durante apenas alguns segundos. É claro, que Gaara percebeu, o olhei pelo canto do olho e ele parecia um pouco irritado com aquela situação percebi ele fechar os punhos em cima da mesa e levantando segundos depois.

- Vou me retirar, - Olhou para Sakura durante frações de segundo, ela não percebeu. boa noite a todos.

Com isso ele se levantou e foi em direção a porta do refeitório.

A conversa estava até que animada em nossa mesa, Naruto conversava com a tímida Hyuuga e o primo dela, Neji, que estava com a morena Ten-Ten, não gostava nada disso, Temari e Shikamaru reclamava por algo que eu não tinha dado muita atenção, mas parecia que a loira e o moreno estavam se divertindo, mesmo não deixando isso transparecer. Kakashi, Dan, Tsunade e Jiraya resolviam algumas coisas de nossa partida, enquanto Sakura conversava com a loira, que se eu não me enganava chamava-se de Ino. Me perdia naqueles lábios que já tinha provado algumas poucas vezes, mas que certamente já queria prová-los de novo muito mais.

Não percebi a hora, nem direito o momento, quando vi já se ouviam barulhos de canhões e o caos começou... A única coisa que pensei naquele momento era em _**proteje-la.**_

Tsunade levantou rapidamente mandando que todos ficassem quietos, tomos a obedeceram, não eram bestas. Era claramente possível ver que ela pensava numa rota de fuja rápida e segura, junto com ela conclui que as balas vinham da ala oeste.

- Estamos sendo atacados, isso está bem na cara, tripulação! - Ela gritou e os marujos rapidamente a olharam. - Quero cada um nos seus respectivos navios e seus capitões! NAVIOS PRONTOS PARA PARTIR EM 3 MINUTOS!

Uma cambada de homens foi para a ala leste da torre aonde estavam os barcos. Ela se virou para os Capitões e subs que tinham sobrado ali. No momento tinham quatro navios lá embaixo e pelo que me parecia ela iria nos dividir.

- É o seguinte. Me escutem com atenção. - Ela nos olhou nervosa. - Sasuke e Naruto com suas respectivas duplas vão para o navio do Uchiha. - Fiquei mais tranquilo quando ouvi que Sakura iria comigo, não pensei muito e ela continuou. - Neji e Shikamaru, vocês vão em meu navio com suas duplas. Ino, Gaara, Gai e Lee vão com Jiraya. Kakashi você irá com Sasuke também já que seu navio não está aqui. Dan irá em seu navio. - Ela mordeu o lábio de forma preocupada para Dan e ele apenas sorriu querendo deixa-la tranquilizada.

Gaara apareceu de última hora no refeitório e Tsunade falou para que apenas a ouvisse terminar de falar.

- Então termine logo, calculo que em apenas cinco minutos estarão aqui. - Disse friamente.

- Cinto minutos é mais do que preciso... - Ela o olhou extressada e continuou. -Quero todos vocês na Ilha das Águas em no máximo 1 semana, vamos espera-los em 3 dias, se algum navio não chegar nesse decorrer de 10 dias, será considerado naufragado e quem estiver lá morto.

**Sakura on:**

Estava muito nervosa, era uma explosão atrás da outra enquanto iamos correndo para o navio de Sasuke, pelo menos os navios estavam devidamente preparados para partir e o portão de fuga, que era muito bem escondido aberto para a gente passar.

Hinata e eu entramos rapidamente no navio de Sasuke enquanto ele e Naruto davam ordens para os tripulantes rapidamente. Nossa sorte é que tudo estava realmente pronto. Fomos para o convés sendo o primeiro navio a sair dali seguidos pelos outros três, o de Tsunade, Dan e Jiraya.

O navio de Sasuke era o mais velós de todos, era incrivelmente rápido e leve e os ventos estavam a nosso favor. Eu e Hinata fomos até a proa do navio e olhamos para trás, aquela medida já estava quase tudo destruido e os lords já haviam partido antes mesmo da gente.

- Por Kami-sama Sah-chan... - Lágrimas brotavam nos olhos de Hinata, aquilo realmente me comoveu, eu também estava preocupada, mas deveria me portar como forte perante a todos para justamente dar confiança.

- Irá dar tudo certo Hina-chan, tudo irá dar. - A abracei e ela colocou a cabeça em meu ombro chorando baixinho enquanto eu olhava a destruição que parecia o inferno logo atrás da gente.

- SAKURA-CHAN! - Naruto exclamou no leme do navio. Eu o olhei e ele continuou. - Você e Hinata apaguem as velas de toda a proa!

Eu e Hinata nos olhamos e rapidamente fomos até as velas assoprando todas. Graças a Kami-sama o navio de Sasuke era incrivelmente negro, suas velas e tudo, podiamos facilmente nos camuflar naquela noite sem lua a mar aberto.

- Sasuke! - Fui até ele que olhava os tripulantes remarem dando mais velocidade ainda ao navio. - Não vamos todos juntos para a Ilha?

- Não seria seguro uma frota de quatro navios irem para a Ilha das Águas agora. É perigoso, ainda mais nessas circunstâncias. - Ele olhava para o forte dos lords queimando ainda protejido por grandes muros. - Eles vão seguir rotas um pouco diferentes da nossa, mas todas irão dar no mesmo destido, como o meu navio é o mais rápido pegamos uma rota um pouco maior, mas nada muito grande.

- Já foi nessa Ilha? - Perguntei curiosa olhando para Naruto que tentava acalmar Hinata ainda.

- É pouco conhecia, apenas Tsunade e os grandes Lors sabem, mas eu já fui uma vez quando era da tripulação de Kakashi. - Senti ele olhar de canto pra mim cruzandos os braços no peito.

- Hnn, alguma ideia de quem nos atacou? Foi a Akatsuki? - O olhei preocupada e ele olhou para mim também.

- Não, temo que seja Orochimaru... - Senti raiva em sua voz e ele olhou boquiaberto para o forte já um pouco longe de nós.

Segui o seu olhar e fiquei amendrontada diante aquela visão, assim como o resto da tripulação. Uma enorme cobra de fogo subia aos céus enrolando-se no forte ateando fogo no resto do lugar, em poucos segundos ela abriu a grande boca e caiu de cara com a grande torre, que perto dela não ficava nem um pouco grande assim.

- Definitivamente é Orochimaru... - Escutei Sasuke dizer ao meu lado antes de tudo ficar escuro.

* * *

><p>Esse capítulo ficou realmente pequeno, não estou tendo animo para escrever sinceramente, mal tenho reviews, mas não irei desistir tão fácil assim dessa fic.<p>

Tenho lido algumas fics e três delas realmente se destacaram dentre todas que eu venho lido. Eu recomendo que vocês todos leiam "Frozen", "Olhos Vermelhos" e "Lago de Lágrimas", são muito boas mesmo, embora elas ainda não estejam completa eu venho as acompanhado e as vendo todos os dias para ver se as autoras tinham atualizado. Para a minha felicidade a autora de "Lago de Lágrimas" postou mais um capítulo neste ultimo dia 25/02, fui ver apenas ontem a noite e terminei de ler hoje de manhã durante a aula de português, mas no entanto a "Frozen" continua sem atualizações para a minha infelicidade, "Olhos Vermelhos" é outro, mas ainda acho qeu a autora irá posta-la até março, então, venho ver a cada dia mais a fic que na minha opinião, é irresistível.

Bom, amanhã é finalmente quarta para mim e para a minha felicidade sai o meu tão esperado capítulo de Naruto, que por acaso está no 575. Amanhã vem o 576 e vou finalmente ver Itachi e Sasuke se encontrando, isso é o que apareceu no último capítulo, fiquei muuuuuito feliz, dei pulos de felicidade por aqui, meus dois gostosões finalmente se encontraram depois de tanto tempo.

Comentando sobre a minha fic que particularmente deve estar uma droga aos olhos de vocês né?

Eu estou implorando por reviews, nem que seja um oi ou me chingando e falando o quão dramática sou. Elas me impulsionam a escrever mais e me tiram sorrisos de alegrias quando vocês gostam.

É só apertar esse botãozinho lindo aqui em baixo lindos. s22

Beijos e todo meu carinho para vocês, Sah Cherry.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Segui o seu olhar e fiquei amendrontada diante aquela visão, assim como o resto da tripulação. Uma enorme cobra de fogo subia aos céus enrolando-se no forte ateando fogo no resto do lugar, em poucos segundos ela abriu a grande boca e caiu de cara com a grande torre, que perto dela não ficava nem um pouco grande assim._

_- Definitivamente é Orochimaru... - Escutei Sasuke dizer ao meu lado antes de tudo ficar escuro._

Minha cabeça doia assim como o resto do meu corpo. Era claro o porque disso, cançaso, eu não conseguia dormir muito bem desde nossa estadia na torre dos lords e agora que tinha pesado nisso relembrei aquela ultima imagem horripilante em minha cabeça, aquela foi a primeira vez que havia visto algo assim.

Já tinha ouvido falar de Orochimaru nas histórias que minha tia Tsunade contava, mas achei que estivesse morto há no mínimo vinte anos...Ou era o que parecia, mas pelo que Sasuke tinha dito, aquele poder de fogo, inclusive aquela cobra gigante, era coisa de dele, além disso, minha tia sempe disse que ele era tão fissurado em cobras, que parecia com uma até.

Lembrando de tudo isso voltei a realidade, sentia algo estranhamente macio embaixo de mim. Resolvi abrir os olhos e percebi que ainda era de noite enquanto olhava aquela grande janela que ocupava parede a parede do quarto. Foi ai que vi o quarto em que estava, tudo era estranhamente organizado e grandiosamente luxuoso, tinha uma cômoda feita de mogno com alguns artefatos em cima dela e na mesma parede um espelho bastante bonito, não pude olhar meu reflexo, estava um pouco abaixo do meu campo de visão. Do meu lado esquerdo havia uma escrivaninha com vários papéis bastante arrumados e alguns livros nas duas pratileiras de cima, consegui ver algumas obras, roubadas claro, como Shakespeare e alguns outros grandes nomes. Finalmente resolvi olhar a cama em que estava, pus-me sentada nela e consegui olhar meu reflexo no grande espelho... Fiquei feliz por estar com a mesma roupa, pensando nisso agora, eu não tinha nada aqui, havia ficado tudo na torre há algumas horas, voltei a fitar a espeçosa cama. O baú ao puff ao pé da cama dava um ar mais elegante com sua cor carmim, os lençóis eram de seda negra como a noite, confirmada a macies dos travisseiros, deduzi que eram de penas.

Eu só poderia estar no quarto de um capitão e, pelo que minha memória não falhava estava no navio de Sasuke.

Ao ouvir a porta se abrindo olhei rapidamente para a direção dela, vi uma cabeleira negra bastante bonita e arrepiada, baixei o olhar e cai na imensidão escura do olhar do Uchiha.

- Vejo que acordou. - Ele me olhava sem tirar o semblante serio do rosto.

- Acabei de acordar, que horas são? - Perguntei olhando para o restante do quarto procurando algo que pudesse me indicar as horas.

Ele olhou para a janela e disse ainda não voltando seu olhar. - acho que umas três, talvez quatro. - Nossa, quanto tempo eu passei dormindo? Pensei olhando intrigada para o Uchiha. - Você dormiu por umas quatro horas apenas. - Respondeu parecendo que tinha ouvido meus pensamentos.

- E onde está Naruto e Hinata? - Perguntei lembrando dos dois que estavam com eles no navio.

- Estão dormindo no quarto que era de Gaara, - Ele colocou o mapa que segurava na escrivaninha. - você irá dormir por aqui.

- Posso saber o por que? - Perguntei já fazendo uma expressão bastante emburrada.

- Não precisa saber o porque, apenas saiba prefiro dividir minha cama com uma mulher do que um homem, ainda mais esse homem sendo Naruto. - Ele revirou os olhos e virou a cadeira em direção a mim sentando na mesma.

- Achei que gostasse da companhia de alguns garotos Uchiha. - Dei um sorriso debochado e ele apenas bufou desviando o olhar para o canto. - Me conte o que iremos fazer agora...

- Acho que já expliquei o plano a você garota. - Disse meio impaciênte.

- Estou falando sobre Orochimaru, a gente não esperava por isso. - Deitei na cama novamente fitando o teto de madeira acima de mim. - Pelo que minha tia sempre me contava, ele estava morto...

- Também achei que estivesse, agora teremos que dar um jeito nisso. Se a Akatsuki se juntar a Orochimaru as coisas vão ser um pouco mais complicadas.

Virei-me para ele ainda deitada. Percebi que o mesmo me olhava, não para meu rosto, me devorava com os olhos passeando com seu frio olhar pelo meu corpo, meu rosto corou um pouco e enfim nossos olhares se cruzaram. Ele desviou os dele rapidamente e em seguida se levantou da cadeira.

- Irei lhe emprestar algumas roupas já que você não tem nenhuma aqui. - Levantei-me da cama e assenti o olhando abrir uma das gavetas de sua cômoda, a ultima para ser mais exata.

Ele pegou uma calça que pareci ter o meu tamanho e uma blusa azul que parecia ser feminina assim como a calça. Não sei porque mais fiquei com _**ciúmes**_. Vi ele pegando uma blusa masculina também, bem grande, deveria ser dele.

- Por que já passou pela minha cabeça que você teria roupas de mulheres aqui? - Dei um sorriso de canto pegando as roupas, ele não me olhou, apenas fechou a gaveta e se levantou.

- Não é de mulheres que você está pensando Haruno. - Ele olhou para mim friamente e continuou. - Elas pertenciam a minha mãe...

Senti minha garganta fechar e meu rosto corar de tanta vergonha. Até onde eu sabia os pais de Sasuke haviam morrido quando ele era apenas uma criança, a causa da morte ele nunca me disse em uma dessas nossas conversas. Consegui apenas gaguejar um "desculpe", ele não respondeu, como sempre, saiu do quarto novamente e eu entendi que isso era para eu poder tomar um bom banho.

Abri a porta do banheiro relativamente pequeno, mas limpo e começei a tirar minhas roupas, estava suada e queria logo tomar um banho para tirar qualquer resquicio de sujeira. Fui para de baixo do chuveiro e senti a água fria fazendo-me arrepiar inteira, lavei meus cabelos e terminei de me banhar em alguns minutos.

Enrolei meu corpo na toalha vermelha que estava pendurada ao lado de um azul, deveria ser a de Sasuke aquela outra, olhei para o resto do banheiro e percebi que tinha me esquecido das roupas em cima da cama. Sai do banheiro e terminei de me secar lá no quarto mesmo, a porta deveria estar trancada, mesmo assim eu seria rapida. Não coloquei minha calcinha já que eu a tinha a lavado e ela estava molhada, vesti meu top e em seguida a blusa de Sasuke, ela era preta e ia até um pouco acima da metade das coxas, mas dava para vestir. Ouvi a porta abrindo e deparei-me com um Sasuke apenas de toalha, eu corei instântaneamente ao ve-lo daquele jeito, cabelos molhados e seu corpo ainda molhado pela água, vi uma gotinha escorrer pelo seu peito bastante definido e torci para ser ela, passava por cada quadradinho daquele abdomen perfeito que dava vontade de morder.

**Sasuke on:**

Achei melhor tomar um banho no quarto de Naruto aproveitando que ele e Hinata já dormiam bastante. Foi um banho rápido, mas bastante relaxante, estava um pouco cançado pelo dia que tinha decorrido ontem me deixando daquele jeito. Fui para meu quarto de toalha já que minhas roupas se encontravam lá, andei apenas uns cinco metros e já estava em frente a minha porta, a abri sem demoras e avistei uma deusa... Essa foi a única palavra que achei para descreve-la aquele momento, seus cabelos ainda estavam molhados por causa do banho e suas pernas estavam bastante expostam por causa da blusa, acho que meu inconsciente tinha escolhido aquela peça para ela usar, sabia que ficaria tão provocante nela.

- Existe uma porta. Poderia bater nela. - Ele me dizia um tanto corada, um sorriso de canto protou nos meus lábios. - E por que não está vestido?

- Acho que minhas roupas estão aqui, não? - Rebati indo para a cômoda.

Pude sentir uma onda mais forte bater no casco do navio e derrepente ela já ia ao chão, virei-me rapidamente a pegando pela cintura antes de cair. Ela estava de olhos fechados se preparando para a queda e eu ri internamente por isso, fiquei sem graça quando aquelas duas grandes esmeraldas se abriram e me fitaram. Desci o olhar e olhei aqueles lábios avermelhados e carnudos dela, eu simplesmente não resisti mais... Instantes depois pude sentir a macies daqueles lábios sob os meus.

Voltei a ficar de pé juntando mais nossos corpos, podendo sentir suas curvas junto a mim assim como seus macios seios, meu beijo era cheio de desejo e paixão, era quase desesperado, eu _**precisava**_ daqueles lábios, aqueles lábios que estranhamente retribuiram aquele ato tão impregnado de luxúria. Minha mão ia de encontro a fina cintura dela enquanto a outra a sua nuca, segurando aqueles cabelos róseos depois, ela rapidamente enlaçou meu pescoço aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Nossas línguas dançavam sensualmente dentro de nossas bocas parecendo totalmente sincronizadas como se já tivessem se conhecido há muito tempo antes, não era o nosso primeiro beijo, mas esse era como se aquilo fosse a última coisa que ambos iriamos fazer em nossas vidas e, eu gostava daquilo.

Infelizmente o ar era necessário naquele mundo tão desgostoso e nossos lábios se separaram. Ela buscava ar ainda junto a mim e eu fazia o mesmo, pude ve-la me fitar depois e se preparava para se separar quando a aprtei para perto de mim e sussurrei sobre seus doces lábios.

- Apenas sinta... - Ela se preparou para falar algo, mas eu a beijei novamente e vi que daquela vez nada e nem ninguém iria nos impedir.

Minhas mãos desceram até suas pernas torneadas e as coloquei envolta de minha cintura, percebi que ela estava sem calcinha, o que me levou a pensar o porque, mas agora nada importava, apenas eu e ela ali naquele quarto no meio da madrugada. Apenas a luz das velas nos iluminava ali, a deitei na cama e fiquei por cima dela deslizando minha mão agora pela sua perna enquanto a outra acariciava aquele rosto tão belo de porcelana que a Haruno tinha.

**Sakura on:**

Não me importei com nada naquela hora, apenas queria ser dele e parecia que necessitava daquele corpo tão musculoso, a mão máscula do Uchiha deslizava por minha perna chegando cada vez mais perto da parte inferior de minha coxa que estava bem próxima a minha intimidade já um pouco umida. Minhas mãos desciam pelas costas dele arranhando aquela pele branca e calorosa que ele tinha deixando marcas por toda sua extenção, senti os lábios finos dele descendo meu queixo o mordendo e em seguida para meu pescoço, o beijando e alguns leves chupões, não ligava se ficasse vermelho isso veria depois. A mão dele ia abrindo minhas pernas um pouco mais fazendo com que se encaixasse perfeitamente entre elas, meu mundo parecia girar enquanto eu estava nas mãos do Uchiha. Cada pedaço do meu corpo clamava por ele e eu via que ele também me queria da mesma forma.

Sasuke já ia tirar meu vestido, me desesperei naquele momento, eu era virgem e... Toc, toc, toc... Aquilo era o que? A porta?

Parece que o Uchiha nem se importou assim como eu, mas logo ouvimos o barulho mais alto e um loiro atrás dela gritado.

- Sasukeeee, aonde fica a cozinha?

Ele levantou, **_muito _**estressado, me senti frustrada e minha cabeça voltou ao lugar. Eu estava preste a transar com Uchiha Sasuke? Não, nunca, aquilo não podia acontecer de jeito nenhum. Ele era apenas mais um mulherengo que cada noite dormia com uma mais. Não sei o porque, mas aquilo me fez sentir um pouco de _**ciumes **._

__Acabei pegando no sono enquanto ele ia ao refeitório com Naruto, acho que deveria agradecer ao loiro depois. Depois de um tempo senti alguém deitar ao meu lado me acordando, supus que fosse Sasuke e continuei a fingir que estava dormindo, seus braços fortes passaram por minha cintura e seu corpo se aproximou do meu me fazendo corar. A ultima coisa que ouvi novamente depois de dormir mesmo foi ele.

- Boa noite, Sakura. - Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido fazendo meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar com o hálito de sua boca.

Depois disso eu dormi, acho que melhor do que em muitas noites.

* * *

><p>Não me matem, o quase hentai ficou horrível, mas quis tentar fazer uma vez, esse é meu segundo então acho que não vai sair as coisas lindas como das outras fics que eu leio, eu tentei. Me deem sugestões, eu particularmente não gostei muuuuito desse capítulo, estava louca para fazer um hentai ai, mas acabou que não rolou e minhas ideias estão indo pro saco, me desculpem ai.<p>

Eu sei que a fic nem tá boa assim, mas eu estou tentando melhora-la. O capítulo também não está grande, to tendo mais provas no colégio de novo e isso está ocupando meu tempo de escrever fics, estou até com uma one-shot escrita ainda tenho que revisa-la e tomar coragem de postar, afinal, nunca escrevi ones. q

**Dai-chan n.n:**Omg, obrigada por estar lendo a fic, achei que ninguém mais lia isso e essa falta me reviews está me deixando meio triste. Sasuke é o meu pegador gostosão assim como o Itachi, haha, não troco eles por nada u_u continue lendo, pode me criticar nos pontos que achar necessário, afinal estou aqui para tornar essa fic um entretenimento legal para vocês. Beijos linda. (:

Acho que o próximo capítulo sai semana que vem, depende dos reviews, como já disse está me deixando desanimada essa falta de comentários.

Beijos, Sah Cherry.


End file.
